Mi Amante, Mi Enemigo (Heartfilia vs Dragneel)
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: El reino de Lunac fue destruido por Goliac, pero la princesa de Lunac escapo El príncipe Natsu y su hermana Juvia por ordenes de su padre deben casarse, durante un baile conocen a una chica rubia y un chico pelinegro de los que se enamoran a primera vista, Sin embargo la chica rubia guarda un secreto que cambiará sus destinos -Tu no eres Layla- -Acaso no me recuerda Rey Igneel-
1. Prologo

Hola mis queridos Mortales lectores, aquí Kaede trae un nuevo y lindo Fic Nalu y Gruvia xD

está vez Lucy y Natsu deberán enfrentar el terrible destino que los guió a ese día hace 10 años si quieren saber de que se trata pasen a leerlo :3

Los personajes propiedad de Hiro Mashima-troll (Bueno no tanto como las Clamp :3 )

La historia producto de mi imaginación ... Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologo.<em>**

Dicen que a veces las decisiones mal tomadas se tornan en una negra capa de oscuridad que te consume poco a poco, sin embargo eso no siempre es real, a veces solo es cosa del destino.

-Bien niños quieren que les lea de nuevo ese cuento- pregunto la chica al mirar a dos niños.

-Claro cuéntanosla de nuevo- contesto la pequeña niña.

-Dinos de que se trata- pregunto el pequeño niño, la chica sonrió y abrió el libro.

-Bien pues empecemos…-

Era una vez dos reinos que estaban en guerra, uno se llamaba Lunac mientras el otro se llamaba Goliac, Lunac era gobernado por el rey Jude mientras que Goliac por el rey Igneel, los dos reinos peleaban día y noche los reinos se odiaban a muerte, pero ¿Qué había originado está guerra?

Cuando los dos reyes eran jóvenes por cosas del destino se encontraron y conversaron por largo tiempo, perdidos en el bosque se toparon con una bruja está les dijo su futuro, pero nadie sabe qué fue lo que esa bruja les dijo, después de eso los reinos se volvieron enemigos y así comenzó la intensa guerra.

Un día Lunac calló, el rey había muerto en batalla en ese momento la armada de Goliac aprovecho y entro al castillo matando a todos los de la realeza, Layla la reina se escondió en las mazmorras mientras sus caballeros peleaban intensamente por protegerlas a ella y su hija, pero los caballeros fueron derrotados, la reina logro salir por un pasadizo secreto dándole a la niña de tan solo siete años de edad, a una mujer su más fiel servidora.

-Por favor cuídala- pronuncio estas palabras la reina cuando zafo la balsa viendo cómo se alejaba su más grande tesoro.

-MAMAAAAAAA- grito la pequeña cuando observo que una flecha había atravesado a su madre y esta calló con una sonrisa estirando su mano a donde su niña se alejaba.

-Vive mi pequeña…- fueron las últimas palabras de la reina, Grandine abrazo a la niña tratando de que ese recuerdo se borrara de su memoria, Lunac fue conquistado y Goliac se adueñó de sus tierras y habitantes, al día siguiente el castillo ardió en llamas, y los de la nobleza fueron colgados enfrente del pueblo mismo al igual que los magos de ese reino, y así Lunac se perdió en el olvido…

-pero que paso con la princesa- -Sí que paso- preguntaron los dos niños curiosos por la historia, la chica sonrió.

-bien púes es aquí donde empieza nuestra historia-

**10 años después.**

-Lucy, Lucy- llamaba una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos verdes- Grandioso en donde se metió-

-Mamá ella se fue al pueblo con Gray- dijo una pequeña niña de pelo azul largo.

-*Suspiro* No puede ser ellos siempre se escapan-

-Sabes lo peor de todo esto- respondió una gatita blanca tomando una taza de té- Que hoy te llegará una nueva carta de cobro-

-Charle- respondió enojada la peli azul, la mujer se sentó en una silla.

-Como esa chica se pudo convertir en eso- miró hacia la ventana.

.

.

-Miren pasen aquí los mejores objetos que se pueden imaginar- decía un hombre pequeño de avanzada edad- Igual también tenemos pan y comida…-

-Ni que lo digas el pan sabe delicioso- se oyó la voz de una chica, en eso el señor se estremece y mira adentro del local.

-PORQUE TE COMES MI VENTA- grito este al ver a una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos marrones, vestida con una blusa verde de tirantes, un short negro y largas botas que estaba sentada en una de las sillas comiendo un pan.

-Vamos abuelo Makarov no te esponjes…-

-QUIEN SE ESPONJA A PARTE ESO SE LLAMA ROBAR-

-Je, Lucy te ha mencionado que es tomar prestado sin devolver- menciono un peli negro que salía detrás del mostrador con un pedazo de pan, tenía una playera blanca con unos vaqueros.

-Como sea pobre de Grandine que debe soportarlos… dejen de comer mi pan-

-Jajajaja vamos Makarov, te lo pagare algún día…- menciono sarcástica la rubia, lo que provocó el enojo del viejo.

-Bueno creo que ya nos divertimos- menciono el peli negro jalando a la rubia- Vamos a vaguear por allí…-

-Jejeje ok mi medio limón agrió- se burló la rubia y los dos salieron de la tienda.

-OIGAN QUIEN PAGARÁ- grito el viejo al ver a los chicos irse- LUCY, GRAY VENGAN ACÁ MOCOSOS-

-Vaya esos chicos nunca entenderán- decía los pueblerinos.

-Lucy en vez de comportarte femenina-mente pareces chico- menciono Gray mirando a la rubia.

-Bueno tú pareces un acosador sexual…- menciono señalándole el cuerpo ya que este iba solo con el bóxer.

-Waaa desde cuando…-

-Desde que salimos de la tienda, hay que haré contigo mi cariño…-bromeo Lucy este la miró

-Sucumbir a mis encantos masculinos…- dijo este sarcásticamente, Lucy se carcajeo.

-Claro si tuvieras alguno-

-Oye duele eso, las chicas no se resisten a mí-

-Claro después escapan al saber que estuviste en prisión por matar a una mujer virgen- se burló la rubia cuando este alzo una ceja con una venita de enojo en su frente.

-Pues déjame decirte que eso fue obra tuya, como le dices eso a la gente…-

-Bueno quería molestarte- se burló la rubia sacándole la lengua, Gray suspiro.

-Bien pero hay muchas formas de divertirte y una de esas creo que no es conmigo- de repente una avalancha de chicas se fueron contra Gray, Lucy se rió al ver a su amigo en esa posición-Lucy ayúdame…-

-Creo que dijiste que no querías que inventara historias así que no te veo luego…- se marchó la rubia agitando su mano Gray solo grito- TRAIDORA-

.

.

Soy Lucy edad 17 años padres fallecidos, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado o de lo que debo hacer en un futuro, Grandine la amable señora que me cuido y adopto nunca me ha contado nada sobre mis padres o en donde vivía.

-Lu-chan hola- de repente una chica de cabello azul apareció, Lucy volteo y sonrio al ver a la chica-tengamos una batalla ahora-

-Bueno creo que debo enseñarte mis más mejores técnicas- diciendo esto saco de su bolsa tres llaves doradas.

-Magia de aire- ataco la peli azul, Lucy lo esquivo y sonrió.

-Portador del palacio del toro dorado, yo te abro Taurus- Lucy hablo moviendo la llave dorada apareciendo el espíritu del zodiaco.

-O vaya Lucy-san como siempre tienes un bonito cuerpo- dijo este con corazones en los ojos.

-Deja tú acoso, que estamos en una batalla-

-Magia de fuego- ataco la peli azul haciendo que Taurus se quemará.

-Lo siento Lucy-san me voy- diciendo esto esté desapareció.

-PATETICO- grito la rubia, cuando la peli azul la ataco, esta logro esquivarla cuando alzo otra llave.

-Virgo- apareció el espíritu del zodiaco vestida de sirvienta.

-Es hora del castigo Hime…-

-Nada de eso, vamos acabemos con ella- ordeno Lucy virgo empezó a ser hoyos, la peli azul los esquivaba.

-Lu-chan eso es trampa- grito está subiéndose a una casa, la rubia sonrió.

-Ya sabes en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- grito está con una sonrisa triunfante.

-ESE DICHO NO CABE AQUÍ… Magia de viento- ataco la chica haciendo que virgo saliera volando, desapareciendo.

-No me jodas- grito la rubia, cuando Levy sonrió- Pero aún me queda esto- junto sus manos cuando debajo de esta salió un círculo mágico, sus manos se iluminaron y entonces miró a la peli azul, esta sonrió le iba a atacar.

-MAGIA DE ARENA-

-MAGIA DEL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL-

Cuando los dos ataques chocaron se ocasiono una explosión, haciendo que el piso se corteara un poco, la peli azul estaba tirada en el piso, mientras Lucy estaba de rodillas sonriendo.

-Gano de nuevo Levy-chan- la peli azul se paró y sonrió.

-Jejeje creí que no lo habías aun dominado-

-*suspiro* hasta crees Grandine me obligo a perfeccionar-lo, mira que Wendy también la está haciendo aprender la magia del aire, a veces pienso que exagera- menciono Lucy cerrando los ojos, Levy se levantó.

-Bueno es mejor así quizás te vuelvas una maga poderosa-

-Que dices si ya lo soy- cuando terminaron de hablar, Gray llego.

-Porque siempre tienen peleas-

-O hola mi medio limón agrió, amor como te fue- grito Lucy sarcástica, Gray solo hizo una mueca enojado.

-Lo del limón agrió déjalo vale, y que te importa cómo se te ocurre dejarme con esas vampiresas-

-Obvio no o quieres que te diga mi bu…- pero Gray le tapó la boca obligándola a callar, Levy se rió.

-Oigan no quieren saber su futuro-

-Futuro dices…- pregunto el peli negro confundido, Lucy mordió la mano de este haciéndola que la soltara- Que te crees gato o algo así…-

-Puajj, sabes a sal…- se limpiaba la boca la rubia- Y no será gata, pero espera saber el futuro, suena genial, vamos amor mío…-

-Vale, vale vamos- se sobo la cabeza Gray, Levy suspira.

-así todos creerán que son novios- menciono la peli azul, Lucy y Gray se miran y se ríen

-Para nada lo somos…- resonaron los dos chicos al unisonó, los tres chicos avanzaron por uno de los callejones, la ciudad de Goliac se caracterizaba por su rustica arquitectura, ya que las calles podrían estar incluso arriba de las propias casas como si flotaran, los callejones podían estar abajo o incluso a través de los mismos edificios, una parte de la ciudad estaba arriba del agua lo que le daba un toque hermoso, a la puesta del sol la ciudad parecía como si estuviera prendido fuego, y todo esto gracias al rey, los chicos llegaron con una mujer anciana.

-Hola queremos saber nuestro futuro- dijo Levy sonriendo, Lucy y Gray solo observaban a la anciana que los miró con los ojos en blanco, dándoles una sonrisa lo cual les causo escalofríos.

-Claro primero tú…- diciendo esto Levy se acercó y agarro tres cartas que le ordeno la anciana, cuando las mostró está sonrió.

-Jovencita el amor te sonríe, serás protegida por un caballero negro que cuidará de tu bienestar por toda la eternidad, aunque su misión no debe dejar, ya que unos de los pilares podría caer…-termino de decir la anciana Levy la miró con duda.

-Como, dice que…-

-Jovencita tú debes de resolver el acertijo en este caso tú lo descubrirás- al terminar de decir esto mira a Gray- Ahora tu joven apuesto…-

Gray se acercó y tomó tres caratas, las enseño a la anciana y esta lo miró.

-Muchacho tendrás problemas con una chica de agua, amor será, pero si afrontas eso serás feliz, aunque al igual ella es una pieza importante así que cuidado con la decisión que tomes, ya que veo en la carta a otra chica que es muy importante para ti…-

-Una chica de agua, una sirena- agrego sonriendo el peli negro.

-O quizás la señora que vende aguas en la esquina- se burló Lucy al señalar a una señora quien vendía a aguas de sabores-Ahora dile "Que paso nena" jajajaja- esto provocó que Gray se enojara y le jalara las mejillas, esta no paraba de reír.

-Y eso que signifi…-pero Gray no termino pues Lucy se zafo y lo tiró abriéndose paso hasta la pequeña mesa.

-O eso suena interesante dígame el mío- la anciana la miró y acerco las cartas, Lucy sonrió y tomo tres, la anciana las miró y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-O eres tú, pero no debo decirlo porque lo descubrirás, niña hermosa flor, elegante, tú eres la esperanza de ellos, problemas de amor con un chico de fuego veo, pieza importante también es él, quizás odio nacerá de ti, pero su amor podrá enfrentarlo todo, no busques el bosque pues tú corazón se nublara, Fuego unido a tú corazón será…-

-Un chico de fuego esperanza qué odio, amor, waaaaaa mi cabeza da vueltas…- se confundió Lucy ante las palabras de la anciana-Piezas importantes, un chico de fuego- puso una cara picara- Bueno mientras sea un domador o un traga fuego sexy no me importa…-

-O quizás es el herrero- se bulo Gray cuando está se encimo en él, Levy solo se burlaba a ver a los chicos pelearse.

-Cuanto le debemos-

-O no es nada niña, de hecho ustedes han encontrada la esperanza en esta anciana- menciono está Levy no extendió lo que dijo y le dio una bolsa de pan.

-Bien chicos ya vámonos-

-bien vámonos mi medio limón-

Agrego Lucy divertida, Gray solo la cargo y se fueron, la anciana miraba como los chicos se iban.

-Las piezas empiezan su función, como un juego de ajedrez…-

-Vaya oyeron eso- menciono Levy haciendo que los dos chicos alzaran la cara- Los príncipes se casaran-

-Eh, esos niños mimados no me sorprende quizás ese estúpido Rey junte dos reinos-

-Pero los dos, no son muy jóvenes- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-bueno dicen que el heredero es el hijo mayor, pero su hija menor también se casará así que será un fiestón…- dijo Levy dándole un sorbo a su sopa, Lucy apoyo y brazo en la mesa y con su mano se agarró el mentón y miró hacia el castillo, el cual era rodeado por una barda de piedra, era enorme muy hermoso por cierto sus jardines se veían a lo lejos de la ciudad, igual cuando atardecía pareciera que estuviera prendida con fuego.

-Así que la realeza eh…-

-Oye no me digas que quieres ser de la realeza- pregunto Gray enojado, está lo miró y sonrió.

-Ni loca, con personas codiciosas que solo piensan en ellas, esos príncipes deben estar demasiado mimados no me sorprendería que fueran egoístas guiados por el dinero…- agrego Lucy tomando de su agua.

-Príncipe es igual a realeza, realeza es igual a sangre pura… eso es diabólico- menciono Gray temblando Lucy lo miró.

-Bueno eso es aún más extraño- desvió la mirada y siguió observando ese enorme castillo.

-Por cierto porque carajos están comiendo aquí- dijo Makarov al ver a los tres chicos como si nada.

.

.

En el jardín real una chica de cabello azul lacio, piel blanca y ojos azules con un hermoso vestido de color blanco con azul cielo mira las flores, y observa la barda que la divide del pueblo, del mundo exterior cuando alguien viene.

-Que haces aquí Juvia-

-Juvia admiraba las flores- dijo está poniéndose de pie, el chico la ayudo y la incorporo suavemente- Y tú que haces aquí…

-Quería ver el atardecer- menciono el chico al ver al ocaso- Me encanta oler el atardecer…-

-Es por la habilidad del Dragón Slayer- menciono la peli azul triste.

-Vamos qué más quisiera yo poder utilizar agua como tú, al menos no haces destrozos como yo-

Juvia miró al chico y lo abrazo, este le devolvió el abrazo Juvia lo miró, al chico peli rosa, de ojos jades bronceado más que ella, traía un traje negro elegante con bordes dorados , una banda roja cruzaba sobre su pecho y una espada estaba colocada en su lado derecho, Juvia lo miró y acaricio el rostro.

-Nunca causas destrozos Natsu, Juvia sabe que eres la más amable persona que hay- Natsu sonrió, y beso la mano de esta, a Juvia le agradaba esa sonrisa linda y tranquilizadora de su hermano.

-Lo dices porque eres mi hermanita tonta…- la miró serió- Que piensas de lo de nuestros padres-

Juvia se exalto quería evitar ese tema, sostuvo la mano de Natsu temblando.

-A juvia no le desagrada Lyon-sama pero no quiero pasar una vida con él no es que Juvia lo odie pero no se…- calló por un momento- Y tú Natsu que piensas-

Él peli rosa agacho la cabeza- Lissana es mi amiga de la infancia la quiero, pero solo como una hermana, el casarme con ella no está más bien no estaba en mis planes, pero no podemos renegar…- este soltó la mano de Juvia y miró al ocaso- Soy el príncipe de este reino futuro Rey y tú eres la princesa, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber Juvia…- al decir esto último lo dijo deprimido, Juvia soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-No llores Juvia- dijo un gatito azul volando para limpiar sus lágrimas- Sabes te ves más bonita cuando sonríes vale…-

Juvia lo miró y abrazo- Happy Juvia te da las gracias- Natsu volteo al ver a su mejor amigo consolando a su hermana, agacho la cabeza, era cierto él no quería tampoco casarse, sin amor, el tener una familia eso no estaba en sus planes, el solo quería conocer el mundo pero eso se había acabado ahora debería tomar el poder y convertirse en rey.

"Si por mí fuera Juvia no tendrías que casarte"- pensó este al acercarse a la barda y saltar arriba de ella, dándole la vista a un barranco y debajo de está su ciudad resplandecía y vio a las personas pasar y sonreír cuando pudo observar a tres jóvenes al parecer corriendo jugando, sonrió.

-Juvia no querrías estar así corriendo con los chicos de nuestra edad- susurro observando a los chicos que no se alcanzaban a distinguir.

.

.

-Gray espera…- gritaba Lucy cuando volteo a ver al palacio y vio una silueta en la muralla de este se quedó observando.

-Que pasa Lucy, hay que irnos o Grandine nos colgará, literal lo hará- agregó Gray Lucy asintió y se echó a correr detrás de Gray y Levy.

.

.

-Los peones son primero, después caen los caballeros y al final el rey y la reina, que en este caso será, el príncipe y la princesa y también…. La otra princesa…. Como un juego de ajedrez-

* * *

><p>Pero antes aclaro: esto no es Gralu NO LO ES... La relación que tiene Gray y Lucy es como mi amistad con un amigo muy querido para mí es la relación, amigos, hermanos, amor-odio xD ese dicho de Más que amigo menos que amantes así que no se infarten ya que esto será Nalu, Nalu y Gruvia y toques de Jerza y Gale...<p>

Mina que les pareció bueno ahora saquen conclusiones y que pasará después déjenme decirle que esto será una bomba xD

Espero sus lindos Reviews y pues espero que les atrapará la historia

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

_**Capítulo 1: Destinos.**_

Una chica que creció sin sus padres puede ser el pilar importante para un reino quizás ?


	2. Chapter 1 Destnos

**Hola mis amados mortales Kaede trae otro episodio *Aplausos* primero que nada garcias a las personas que agregaron mi historia somo un favorito Kaede se los agradece porque eso significa que les ha gustado la historia...**

**Bueno empecemos con la historia *Neko empieza la historia nya***

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 1<em>**

**_~Destinos…~_**

-Muy bien que carajos hacían en la ciudad- grito Grandine al ver a los dos chicos, estos solo tragaron-Lucy te eh dicho que no salgas así a la ciudad, Dios debes ponerte una peluca o vestirte diferente-

-Mo, Grandine…- Replico la rubia a lo que la mujer la miró enojada- Y-Yo B-bueno es-esto-

-Grandine yo le dije que saliéramos, quería un poco de pan que hace Kinana no le regañes tanto- agrego el peli negro ganándose la mirada asesina de la mujer.

-Jajajaja Gray creo que no debes decirle eso a mi mamá- rió la pequeña Wendy.

-Pero Grandine les da de comer así que deben obedecerla- replico la gatita blanca, Lucy inflo sus mejillas y suspiro.

-Perdona Grandine para la otra usare una peluca, negra…-

-Espero Lucy no puedes andarte por la ciudad con tú verdadero color de cabello… Sabes que a Gildartz no le gustaría…-

-Bueno pero porque, ustedes siempre me dicen que no me vaya así como así por la ciudad tampoco me dejan acercarme al castillo, Porque, Porque…- replico la rubia, Grandine puso una cara triste, Lucy abrió grandes los ojos y se calló.

-Por favor Lucy solo no seas imprudente, trata de no salir sin la peluca, debes en cuando está bien pero no demasiadas veces…- dijo Grandine mirando a Lucy, Esta asintió.

-Hola ipp mis amadas mujeres…- entro a la casa una chica de cabello castallo-Vaya ipp Lucy está siendo ipp regañada…-

-Hermana por favor deja de interrumpir- detrás de ella apareció Levy jalándola- Vamos debes irte a tú cuarto…- Cana torció la boca y miró a Lucy-Por favor ipp quita esa cara…-

-Pero es la única que tengo no te quejes- agrego molesta la rubia, Cana soltó una carcajada cuando Levy logro jalarla, Grandine suspiro y miro a los dos chicos.

-Vayan abajo deben entrenar Lucy Gray, nos vemos luego…- diciendo esto Grandine salió de la habitación junto con Wendy y Charle.

-Vamos no te deprimas mi medio limón- dijo Gray parándose, Lucy lo miró.

-Pero porque son así, desde que estamos aquí no me dejan ni siquiera respirar no les entiendo-

-Lucy sabes que ellos han cuidado de ti desde que eres una niña así que no les retes…- Gray acaricio la cabeza de esta Lucy lo miró y suspiro.

-Bien vámonos amor mío…- se rió la rubia y los dos salieron de la habitación, su casa estaba a las afueras de la ciudad cercas de un barranco, a simple vista se ve como una casa pequeña de dos pisos y una huerta, pero en la orilla del barranco hay escaleras escandidas en la parte trasera de la casa, Lucy y Gray las bajaron hasta llegar a una ´puerta y entraron, a dentro se veían varias habitaciones, ellos siguieron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a un escenario enorme donde hay armas y espadas.

-Bien entrenemos Lucy- diciendo esto Gray salto hacia el escenario que pareciera una arena donde se dan espectáculos con leones, Lucy sonrió y le siguió.

-Aquí voy, Ice Make martillo de hielo- ataco Gray, Lucy rápidamente lo evadió entonces saco una de sus llaves.

-Loke- y apareció el espíritu del zodiaco Leo- Bien Loke está vez contra Gray-

-Claro como ordenes- ataco Loke mientras Gray esquivaba entonces utilizo su magia ocasionando que Loke desapareciera, Lucy sonrió.

-Cancelación de magia bien Gray-

-Ya sabes cuando quieras amor… jajajaja mejor utiliza otra cosa Ice Make Lanza de hielo- ataco el peli negro, Lucy lo esquivo entonces tomo una espada Gray hizo una con su magia de hielo y empezaron a chocar las espadas, así pasó hasta que Lucy se separó de él entonces junto sus manos, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella.

-Magia del Dragón celestial- ataco Lucy.

-Ice Make Escudo de Hielo- El ataque de Lucy impacto en el escudo del chico ocasionando humo, cuando se despejo Gray estaba en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas, Lucy corrió hacia él.

-Oye Gray estas bien…-

-Agh te pasaste tonta…- menciono este torciendo la boca, Lucy sonrio y lo ayudo a pararse- Pero al parecer ya dominas un poco más esa técnica…-

-Pero ocupo mucho poder mágico, ah creo que debo estudiar más la técnica del Dragón Slayer-Respondió la rubia suspirando, Gray sonriendo entonces se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Bien vamos a cenar muero de hambre- Lucy lo siguió cuando volvió a mirar a la arena entonces se fue.

.

.

-Me has llamado padre- contesto Natsu al estar enfrente del rey, este se dio la vuelta tenía el cabello rojo, los ojos color jade, era un hombre imponente con barba, sus ojos mostraban dureza, miró a su hijo.

-Natsu, debes prepararte mañana es la fiesta de compromiso y diremos la fecha de la boda, quiero que seas amable con Lissana Dreyar Stratuss oíste los reinos se unirán y formaremos un solo imperio- termino de decir el rey, Natsu asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Porque lo obligas a eso- se dirigió a él una mujer de cabello rosa.

-Porque quiero expandir mi reino Polyuska entiéndelo- respondió este la mujer lo miró y antes de salir de la habitación agrego.

-O quizás tu conciencia aun no te deja en paz amor… después de todo los tres reinos no hemos olvidado lo que hiciste- al terminar de decir esto la mujer salió de la habitación, el peli rojo lanzo una copa al piso rompiéndola y se atranco en la ventana.

-Eso tenía que suceder tarde o temprano, me pregunto si tuvieron niños…- susurro este para sí mismo.

.

-Quien- Juvia abrió la puerta-Natsu que pasa- Natsu entró a su cuarto cuando está cerró la puerta se desplomo-Natsu que te pasa…-

-Mañana es la fiesta de compromiso Juvia prepárate…- susurro este con dolor, Juvia se incoó y lo abrazo Natsu solo le toco la cabeza- Perdón por esto Juvia pero no pude convencerlo…-

-Juvia sabe lo que has hecho Natsu, Juvia sabe la codicia de nuestro padre y que nunca se detendrá hasta ver su reino más grande, oni-chan tranquilo- Susurro está separándose de él, Natsu la miró y sonrió.

-Vamos mañana al pueblo, le diré a Gajeel y Jellal que nos acompañen antes de la fiesta-

-A Juvia le agradaría visitar el pueblo un rato- sonrió Juvia, Natsu se paró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Natsu- agrego ella cuando Natsu cerró la habitación, Juvia se acercó a su ventana y miró al jardín, suspiro y puso su frente en la ventana-Juvia quiere saber que es el amor…-Diciendo este cerro los ojos

.

.

-Achu-

-Salud que pasa mi limón agrió te enfermeras- se burló la rubia comiendo de su pan, Gray la miró.

-No pero si es así me encargaré de que también te dé- dijo este, Lucy le sacó la lengua entonces Levy y Wendy entraron al comedor.

-Como está Cana- pregunto Lucy a lo que Levy sacudió la cabeza sacando un suspiro-Ya veo es una tonta…- acto seguido se paró de la mesa-

-E Lucy te vas a dormir- pregunto Wendy al verla.

-Si mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer no es así Gray- Lucy miró a Gray con una sonrisa este se la devolvió.

-Descansa salvaje- se despidió este Lucy solo se enojó y salió de la habitación, subió al primer piso y entro a su cuarto se acercó a la ventana y miró al castillo, por alguna razón ese castillo le traía cierta melancolía, sacudió su cabeza y sin cambiarse se tiró en la cama, miró el reloj eran las diez de la noche suspiro y se quedó dormida.

.

.

-Así que esto es Goliac- susurro una chica de cabello rojo largo al contemplar la ciudad- Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver- sonrió y comenzó a descender en el bosque.

.

.

-Eh una fiesta- pregunto Lucy al oír hablar a Levy, Gray comía tranquilamente.

-Sí Cana murmuro a noche, al parecer un noble la invito así que se me ocurrió- sonríe diabólicamente- Que podríamos hacer una travesura…-

Gray escupió su bebida mientras Lucy se moría de risa por su acto.

-Debes estar loca… colarnos en el castillo, esas máquinas te han dejado loca- sonó sarcástico el peli negro que por cierto tenía una peluca rubia mientras Lucy tenía una peluca negra, Levy lo miró y sonrió.

-Eh acaso el Gran Gray Fullbuster tiene miedo de causar una travesurilla- Lo empezó a picar la peli azul, Gray se enojó.

-Por supuesto que no esos nobles los puedo engañar donde sea hagámoslo- miró a Lucy quien comía su pan- Que te parece mi medio limón agrió salvaje… hacemos una travesura… sé que te gusta-Lucy lo miró dejando de comer.

-Primera me encantaría, segunda como nos colamos, Tercera se te olvida que no puedo acercarme al castillo-

-Vamos Lu-chan nadie se enterará ne, vamos, vamos- le decía Levy con una sonrisa, Lucy se agarró el mentón.

-Pero si Polyuska…-

-Nos vamos cuando sea de noche, a parte ella siempre se duerme temprano, vamos Lucy yo aceptare el castigo si nos descubre- le susurro Gray Lucy lo miró y sonrió.

-Bien entonces hagámoslo esos nobles no sabrán que los golpeó ajajajaja-

-No sé porque pero esa sonrisa no me agrada, a parte porque demonios están de nuevo en mi tienda comiendo- grito Makarov al salir de la cocina seguido ´por una chica de cabello morado.

-Vamos papá déjalos, quien quiere pastel…- grito esta al mostrar una rebanada de pastel, Gray y Lucy se pararon de inmediato y sostuvieron al mismo tiempo la rebanada de pastel.

-Oye Gray yo lo quiero…- dijo Lucy jalando el plato, Gray le sonrió y jaló el plato.

-Lo siento amor pero este pedazo es mío- y así los dos empezaron a jalárselo.

-Mío- -Mío- -Mío-

-Vaya nunca cambian…- sonrió Kinana y miró a su padre- Cambio demasiado estos diez años-

-Sin embargo esa sangre corre por sus venas no lo olvides…-

.

.

-Juvia piensa que es hermoso- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa al recorrer la ciudad, Gajeel la seguía de cercas, Natsu sonreía al ver a su hermana feliz.

-Majestad fue buena idea sacar a la princesa un rato…- menciono Jellal Natsu lo miró y asintió.

-Ella está demasiado estresada a parte los dos nos casaremos no es fácil eso sabes…- menciono este con la cabeza agachada, cuando vieron una multitud de gente.

-Que pasa- pregunto Jellal confundido.

-Juvia piensa que ´puede ser una pelea, vemos- diciendo esta la chica se echó a correr hacia la multitud, Gajeel la persiguió.

-Nunca cambia, acerquémonos Jellal- ordeno Natsu siguiendo a la peli azul y al peli negro.

.

.

-Ya dejen eso LUCY GRAY- gritaba Levy desde la tienda viendo como estos seguían su pelea por la rebanada en la calle siendo el espectáculo de la gente.

-Gray como osas desafiarme, acaso quieres morir…- sonrió Lucy cuando este la miró y sonrió.

-Lo salvaje jamás se te quitará, deja de ser caprichosa y suéltalo-

-A QUIEN LE DICES CAPRICHOSA GRAAAAYYYY- grito la rubia sin soltar el pastel, seguían jalándolo.

-Vaya se están peleando ahí por un pastel…- susurro Juvia al meterse entre la multitud.

-Giji bueno son pueblerinos quizás no pueden pagar otro- se rió Gajeel al ver la escena, Natsu se acercó y observo a una peli negra y u chico rubio que se jalaban un plato.

-Vaya durante mis años visitando el pueblo esto jamás ocurría- agrego Jellal.

-Bueno quizás estamos haciendo algo…-

-Lucy mira un gato- dijo Gray Lucy se emocionó.

-Gato donde- soltó el plato, entonces Gray se tropezó haciendo que el pastel saliera volando.

-Gray que mentiroso…- pero Lucy se quedó blanca al igual que Gray cuando vieron que el pastel había caído en uno de los espectadores.

-Hermano- grito Juvia tratando de no reírse, al igual que Gajeel, Jellal tenía la boca abierta el pastel había caído en la cabeza del peli rosa, Gray lo miró.

-Oye perd…-pero no siguió al ver sus ropas entonces dio un paso para atrás.

-Qué te pasa…- Gray señalo hacia su ropa y se echó ´para ataras- Un Un noble…-

Natsu se limpió el pastel, Gray aprovecho eso y tomó la mano de Lucy.

-VAMONOS- grito corriendo Natsu los miró y se enojó.

-OIGAN USTEDES VUELVAN AL MENOS PIDAN PERDÓN- acto seguido salió detrás de estos, Jellal lo siguió mientras Juvia trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Bueno ji, princesa volvamos al carruaje- agrego Gajeel mirando a la peli azul quien ya no aguanto y soltó la risa

-Oye Gray esto no es peor- agrego Lucy Gray la miró y dijo.

-Mejor evítate meterte con un noble- cuando vio que el camino se dividía en dos saco unos lentes negros y se los puso a Lucy.

-Qué te pasa…-

-Bien Lucy te veo en la orilla de donde termina está calle- acto seguido Gray empujo a Lucy en el callejón y él se siguió derecho.

-Oye Gra…- pero no siguió pues vio que el chico noble se dirigía a ella-A dios patitas para que las quiero…- diciendo esto salió corriendo, donde llego al final del callejón, dejando ver una caída muy alta para ella donde seguía otra calle- Grandioso-

-Oye quiero una disculpa…- Natsu llego a ella como si nada y la miró, Lucy se mordió el labio cuando iba a saltar Natsu la agarro de la mano y la jalo haciendo que esta quedará enfrente de él.

-Quiero una disculpa…- agrego el peli rosa, Lucy se quedó callada al ver al chico, cabello rosa pero era guapo, ojos color Jade como los de un dragón, Lucy sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y vio su mano siendo sujetada por este entonces sintió como se sonrojaba.

-Oye no me oyes…- grito Natsu, Lucy reacciono y agradeció que tuviera los lentes puestos entonces trato de zafarse del agarre de este.

-No, debo disculpas…- agrego secamente, Natsu le saltó una venita en la frente.

-Oye…- pero entonces se calló cuando el aire suplo entonces pudo oler a la chica, era una combinación de Vainilla y Jazmín, sintió como se aceleró su corazón-Hueles a Jazmín- susurro Lucy se sonrojo más entonces se zafo de su agarre Natsu movió la cabeza-Oye…-

En eso vio como el piso se convertía en hielo entonces Lucy dio un paso atrás y resbalo

-Ah- calló al vació Natsu se apresuró pero no puedo sujetarla, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica caía por una rampa echa de hielo y caía en los brazos del chico rubio de hace un rato, Gray lo miró y sonrió.

-Gracias por no encarcelarla- acto seguido salió cargando a Lucy, Natsu se quedó estático, esa chica quien era.

-Majestad que bien que lo alcance- agrego Jellal relajado al ver al peli rosa-Vamos debemos regresar al palacio-

-Jellal quien eran esos dos- susurro Natsu al ver donde los chicos habían huido.

-No lo se quiere que investigue-

-No déjalo así, vamos Juvia debe estar preocupada- acto seguido regresaron al carruaje.

Gray llego con Lucy a la casa entonces entraron al comedor, Gray bajo a Lucy y se dejo caer en la silla.

-Que bien escapamos- se rió este entonces observo a Lucy quien se sujetaba su mano derecha-Que pasa Lucy te hizo algo…-

-Eh no solo que, nada…- grito está saliendo del comedor, Gary la miró y alzo una ceja.

-Vaya mi gata salvaje anda rara-

Lucy subió rápido a su cuarto cerrándolo, se tiró en la cama quitándose los lentes, entonces se miró la mano.

-Que es este sentimiento- susurro acercándose la mano a su pecho- Mi corazón latía como loco, que pasa…- dijo cerrando los ojos.

.

.

-Estás listo- pregunto un hombre mirando al castillo reconstruido- Llevo diez años pero por fin estamos listos-

-Lo único que falta es decirle a ella- susurro un peli naranja al ver el castillo-La barrera está lista-

-Así es después de todo ese maldito no creo que recuerde el camino, la barrera nos protegerá a cualquier ataque, la magia acumulada por años nos servirá- agrego un peli negro al mirarlo.

-Cuando le dirá a ella…- pregunto un rubio al observar al hombre que se dio la vuelta.

-Creo que cuando regrese, estamos listos… Sting, Rogue reúnan a más gente, iremos a Goliac donde se encuentra ella, se lo diremos exactamente el día en que el reino calló- ordeno el peli naranja a lo que los chicos asintieron y se retiraron.

-Grandine esto sé que no es lo que deseas pero es lo único que podemos hacer por esta gente- susurro este al ver al pueblo destruido- Lucy tú eres nuestro símbolo de esperanza- acto seguido se dirigió a la salida.

.

.

_"Ven acá donde vas, te amo Lu…"_ Lucy se despertó agitada, ante el sueño que había tenido.

-Que fue eso…- susurro cuando Levy entro-Cuando aprenderás que se pide permiso antes de entrar-

-Lo siento pero ya está listo- sonrió la peli azul dejando vestidos en la cama- Ahora escoge uno y nos vamos-

-Espera era en serió lo de colarnos en la fiesta- se exalto esta ante la decisión de su amiga.

-Por supuesto Gray ya está, pasa- Gray entró a la habitación vestía un traje elegante azul marino con unos guantes negros, en los hombros llevaba pequeños aros de color dorado, llevaba botas negras y traía una espada cruzada, Lucy lo miró abriendo la boca.

-Vaya Gray si te vistieras así quizás y digo quizás, caería ante tus según encantos masculinos…- dijo Lucy sarcásticamente, Gray sonrió burlón.

-Bueno amor que te pondrás tú…- señalo a los vestidos de la cama, Lucy los miró y alzo los hombros.

-No se déjenme….-

-Nada yo te ayudare Lu-chan, no sabes escoger Gary sal de aquí- Levy empujo a Gray afuera del cuarto entonces vio a Lucy macabramente- Bien Lucy a ponerte bella…- Lucy trago al ver a su amiga acercarse.

-Las chicas siempre se tardan- reprocho Gray cuando se encontró con Cana – Ya te vas así- dijo impresionado al ver a Cana con un vestido elegante escotado dejando ver toda su espalda.

-Claro y tú porque esta tan elegante- susurro Cana al verlo, este se puso nervioso y dijo.

-Levy quiere hacer un ensaño de un obra…-

-Eh en serio…- en eso bajaron de las escaleras Levy quien llevaba un vestido recto de color azul cielo su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta y traía un dije en el cuello, Lucy llevaba un vestido pomposo de color rosa fuerte, con holanes en los lados, pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras, tenía el cabello suelto, Gray se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Vaya Lucy así si me caso…-

-Mo Gray cállate- se avergonzó la rubia cuando Cana sonrió.

-Eh Lucy te ves muy bonita-

-HERMANA QUE HACES AQUÍ- Levy se quedó blanca del susto, Cana sonrió y la miró.

-Eh porque tan elegante es para una obra…-

-Bueno debemos inspirarnos- se adelantó a decir Levy, Gray y Lucy asintieron Cana suspiro entonces salió.

-Como digan- cerro la puerta de golpe, los chicos sacaron un suspiro- Espera y Grandine…-

-No te preocupes salió de la ciudad, Wendy me aviso cuando tú y Gray huían del noble- menciono Levy empujándolos hacia afuera- Vamos el baile ya comenzó…-

Lucy y Gray suspirarón cuando salieron de la casa "Porque siento que algo pasará está noche" pensó Lucy al subirse en el caballo.

-Bien lo logramos- sonrió triunfante Levy al caer en el pasto, Lucy fue bajada por Gray.

-OYE CASI NOS MATAMOS PORQUE TENIAMOS QUE CRUZAR POR EL BARRANCO- grito Gray, Levy suspiro y agrego.

-Vamos tú magia sirvió de algo siéntete orgulloso…-

-Como digas Levy-chan, ahora que hacemos…-pregunto Lucy al mirar el jardín- Es jodidamente hermoso…-

-Claro es casa del rey que esperabas, bien científica loca que hacemos- pregunto Gray mirando a Levy esta le dio un aparato.

-Gray busca el control de las luces mientras Lucy y yo vemos cómo hacer nuestra travesura, cuando encuentres las luces aprietas este botón a las dos nos dará toques entonces eso significa que apagarás las luces- les dio unos lentes- Estos tienen magia para ver en la oscuridad así que cuando apagues las luces haremos nuestro plan…- diciendo esto Levy salió corriendo- Bueno nos separamos…-

Gray saco un suspiro y miró a Lucy- Estarás bien sola-

-Vamos vete ya antes de que Levy resople- agregó Lucy, Gray asintió.

-Dame eso…- le quito el antifaz y se lo amarro-Oculta tú rostro no quiero que algún noble te lleve con él…-

-Oye porque tú no te pones-

-Porque yo no seré visto por las chicas de la nobleza así que no me preocupo, ten cuidado…- Gray la miró Lucy sonrió y asintió, entonces Gray salió corriendo, Lucy miró entonces se dirigió a la entrada, entro al salón principal, se quedó impresionada al ver el enorme salón.

-Este lugar, me parece…- susurro observando el salón iluminado- Un sueño, un recuerdo, una promesa…-

.

.

-Natsu que estás haciendo- grito Lyon al ver al peli rosa en el balcón- Lissana todavía no llega vamos a ver que hay en la fiesta…- Natsu lo vio, llevaba un traje con playera roja, en el pecho botones de oro tenía, colgaba se su brazo izquierdo una capa corta negra, pantalón negro con botas negras, miró al albino.

-Y tú donde está Juvia-

-No ha bajado debo darle tiempo, lo del compromiso a todos nos calló de sorpresa…- agrego Lyon triste.

-Quieres a mi hermana- pregunto el peli rosa, Lyon lo miró y asintió, Natsu suspiro y paso de ah lado de él, los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al barandal que dejaba ver el salón de baile.

-Aunque creo que de ustedes dos, ninguno está enamorado verdad…- pregunto el albino Natsu lo miró y asintió.

-Amor que es eso, es decir estar enamorado que significa- Lyon rió a la pregunta de su amigo y agrego.

-Pues es dar todo por alguien, incluso tú propia felicidad por verla feliz, sientes un calor abrazador en el pecho, tú corazón se agita cuando la ves, y su cara te parece la más hermosa del mundo…-

-Eh, eso sientes por mi hermana-

-Por supuesto Natsu aunque ella no está enamorada de mí…- agacho la cabeza el albino, Natsu volteo a ver el salón, cuando poso sus ojos en una chica rubia de vestido rosa, quien se agarraba la cabeza, su cara era cubierta por un antifaz, cuando esta salió corriendo, Natsu cerró los ojos y camino hacia las escaleras.

-A dónde vas cuñado-

-Ahorita vuelvo- respondió el peli rosa, bajando los escalones, Lyon solo rió.

.

.

Lucy estaba agitada y calló de rodillas en el pasto el antifaz se había caído de su rostro, de repente se le había venido la imagen de una mujer de cabello rubio y de un hombre del mismo color de cabello que le sonreía en un salón parecido a este.

-Que pasa- susurro cuando se agarró la cabeza, miró al cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas, las luces iluminaban la oscura noche, cuando se calmó suspiro.

-Estas bien- pregunto una voz, Lucy solo asintió- Vi que se agarraba la cabeza no quiere ver un medico…-

-Eh dicho que estoy bien, no quiero la ayuda de un noble…- sonó grosera pero era verdad, los nobles solo traían desgracias y pobrezas al pueblo, de repente sintió como aquel tipo se acercó más a ella.

-Pues lo siento por ser noble- sonó enojado el tipo cuando de repente agrego- Hueles a Vainilla y Jazmín- Lucy se exalto era lo mismo que le había dicho el chico de la tarde entonces, volteo la cabeza encontrándose con el mismo peli rosa con los ojos color jade, Lucy se sonrojo al verlo estaba muy guapo, su corazón empezó a latir muy duro.

Natsu se quedó estático al ver la cara de la chica, sintió como su cara se sonrojaba estaba impresionado esa chica era hermosa, simplemente esos ojos marrones eran como chocolates, su cabello rubio lacio, era como un ángel, su aroma era como la de la chica de la tarde esa combinación de Jazmín y Vainilla era dulce, de repente sintió un calor en el pecho que lo invadió su corazón empezó a latir, esa chica le había despertado sentimientos que ni él sabía que tenía.

-Quien eres…- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

-La princesa y el príncipe se encuentran… el escudero empieza la lucha… la guardiana se acerca a su princesa, las piezas se mueven de acuerdo al plan…-

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parecio espero que les gustará...<strong>

**Bueno en el otro capítulo les dejare un Link donde cree los símbolos de Lunac y Goliac solo me falata colorearlos xD..**

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

**_Capítulo 2._**

**_~La verdad descubierta…~_**

**_Verdades descubiertas, que inundarán tú corazón al enterrarte de tú enemigo_**

**Mina nos vemos en el otro capítulo...**


	3. Chapter 2 La verdad descubierta

**Hola MIna una disculpa por tardarme en hacer el capítulo es que bueno jajaja leer entretiene mucho, pero vino la inspiración y aquí el nuevo capítulo que espero y le agrade... hice largo el capítulo para disculparme con ustedes xD espero y lo disfruten como yo lo hago al escribirlo niiipaaa**

**Contenido del día de hoy Nalu ... :3 **

**Aqui unos dibujos de los escudos de Lunac y Goliac a ver que les parece yo los hice :3**

**pongan e luego punto y esto nalueverywhere (perdón es que no me deja poner el link como es espero y le entiendan :3 )**  
><strong>**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2.<em>**

**~La verdad descubierta…~**

-Quien eres…- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

-Demonios donde están las malditas luces- susurro Gray furioso, llevaba como diez minutos caminando por ese enorme pasillo-Me volveré loco-

-Juvia se va Happy- susurro la joven peli azul, traía un vestido pomposo de color gris con blanco, con diamantes incrustados, un collar de perlas en el escotado y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta donde caían hermosos caireles.

-Juvia no te deprimas vale- susurro este dándole ánimos a la peli azul, está asintió y salió de la habitación, iba deprimida, era cierto Lyon era un buen chico pero no estaba enamorada de él-Juvia no sabe qué hacer…- cuando doblo la esquina tropezó con alguien, iba a caer cuando este la sujeto de la mano.

-Lo siento estás bien- dijo este, Juvia lo observo y se sonrojo, era un chico peli negro de ojos del mismo color, su cara blanca, era demasiado guapo, de repente sintió un brinco en el corazón, observo su mano sujetada de este entonces casi se desmaya.

"Esto que es este sentimiento Juvia no sabe que es, podrá ser…" pensó la peli azul, Gray la miró y sonrió la verdad la chica le había parecido linda, aunque un poco despistada.

-Oye sabes dónde están los controles de la luz- pregunto Gray, Juvia se sonrojo más.

-Le pides ayuda a Juvia- susurro está, Gray le sonrió Juvia sintió que se desmayaría.

-Así que te llamas Juvia que lindo nombre…-

-Ha dicho que el nombre de Juvia es lindo- susurro esta, Gray la miró.

-Entonces sabes dónde están-

-Si Juvia lo guiara- dijo está empezando a caminar, Gray la miraba y se sonrojo la verdad esa chica era muy bonita, aunque después volteo la cabeza al ver que ella era de la nobleza.

-Aquí es…- susurro sonrojada la peli azul, abrió la puerta y vio una enorme lacrima donde estaba conectada a una máquina, le bajo una gotita de sudor.

-Que carajos, nuestra casa no tiene algo así- susurro cuando empezó a mover los botones.

-"Juvia lo sabe ahora, ese chico es el amor de Juvia, es lo que llaman amor a primera vista, ah Juvia se ha enamorada…" pensaba la Peli azul imaginándose ya una vida con él.

.

.

Lucy estaba sonrojada al ver aquel chico, su corazón le latía como loco, Natsu igual estaba impresionado esa chica hacia que su corazón latiera como loco.

-E-E-Esto que haces ahí- pregunto este nervioso, Lucy se exalto entonces bajo la mirada avergonzada, Natsu le pareció lindo ese gesto, Lucy lo volvió a mirar tartamudeando.

-B-B-bueno esto me dolió la cabeza y pues, pues…- Natsu se acercó un poco a ella, Lucy se espantó entonces se paró de inmediato.

-Lo siento, es solo que jamás había visto a alguien como tú- agacho la cabeza este aun sonrojado, sintió como el calor aumentaba, Lucy agacho la cabeza avergonzada y lo miró, cada vez que su ojos se encontraban una llama nacía entre los dos.

-No te preocupes esto…-

-Me llamo Natsu, mucho gusto…- respondió nervios Natsu cuando la miró- Y tú…-

-Yo… ah…- grito la rubia cuando sintió un toque- Debes estar bromeando- susurro.

-Qué te pasa- pregunto preocupado Natsu al ver el gesto de dolor de esta cuando las luces se apagaron dejando a todo el castillo en oscuridad, Natsu apenas podía ver, cuando observo que la silueta a penas visible de la chica corría- Espera…- grito tratando de alcanzarla-

-Oh querido Gray, te matare…- pensaba Lucy enojada aun sonrojada poniéndose los lentes.

.

.

-Bien con eso tenemos- susurro Gray saliendo del cuarto poniéndose los lentes cuando oyó un ruido, volteo y la chica se había caído- Vaya se me había olvidado…-

-Juvia no sabe que pasó- dijo la peli azul sobándose la cabeza, Gray se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, lo que provoco que esta se pusiera como tomate.

-Vamos te llevare a un lugar mejor…- agrego Fullbuster un poco sonrojado por agarrarle la mano a esa chica, la jalo hasta que salieron a un balcón, Gray se acerco era el lugar de encuentro después de la travesura de Levy por supuesto- Bien…-

-Esto disculpes- susurro Juvia Gray volteo a ver- No le importaría devolverle la mano a Juvia…-

Gray observo que aun sujetaba la mano de la chica, entonces la soltó rápidamente sonrojándose.

-Lo siento mucho…-

-Eh no tiene que preocuparse…- susurro Juvia, cuando oyó el grito de una chica.

-Oye pervertido vámonos…- grito Levy desde el jardín, Gray se asomó cuando Lucy llegaba exhausta- A ti que te pasó…-

-Nada ni preguntes, larguémonos- ordeno Lucy, Juvia se asomó al balcón pero no pudo visualizar a las dos chicas, cuando sintió una holeada de celos.

-Vaya la misión acabo- dijo Gray parándose en el balcón, Juvia lo sujeto del brazo, Gray la miró, Juvia estaba sonrojada.

-Esto Juvia no sabe su nombre…-

Gray sonrió y se incoó a la altura de la cara de la chica y toco su mejilla, esta se sonrojo aún más- Me llamo Gray Fullbuster gracias por tú ayuda linda…- y diciendo esto saltó del balcón, Juvia no aguanto más y se desmayó.

-Que hacías Gray…- susurro Lucy tratando de subir a la muralla, Gray la cargo modo princesa, y la miró.

-Digamos que encontré algo muy lindo demasiado lindo, aparte de ti…-

-Ok me siento alagada u ofendida…- dijo Lucy alzando una ceja Gray la miró y sonrió.

-Jajajaja como digas mi limón salvaje- rió Gray cuando junto sus manos para hacer una rampa de hielo que bajaba del barranco, la cual daba al rió-

-Ah espera ahora nos mojaremos- grito Lucy sujetándose del cuello de este.

-Bien chapuzón- grito Levy lanzándose a la rampa.

Natsu corrió gracias a su olfato pudo llegar a donde estaba Lucy, pero se quedó estático al ver que un chico la cargaba en sus brazos, de repente sintió que lo recorría un holeada de enojo, quería partirle la cara a ese tipo.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH ESPERA NO LO HAGAS HOY NO ME TOCABA- gritaba Lucy, Natsu sintió como sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando corrió hacia ellos, entonces el chico salto-Estas locoooo…-

Grito Lucy despareciendo de la vista de Natsu, este corrió hacia la muralla, cuando subió a esta no había nada ni siquiera en el rió.

-Quien era ella…- susurro cuando las luces volvieron, Jellal lo vio y se acercó a él.

-Príncipe baje de ahí es peligroso no sabe que aunque caiga al rió podría morir-

-En serio crees eso…- susurro el Dragneel, Jellal lo miró confundido, Natsu movió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el castillo, cuando se sonrojo al recordar el rostro de la chica y su olor esa combinación de vainilla y jazmín, se puso la mano en la cara- Quien era ella…-

.

.

Lyon calló de rodillas, sus ojos lo engañaban no podía ser cierto, el chico que vio por supuesto sin lugar a dudas era Gray pero lo que vio que casi le daba el infarto era la chica que traía en brazos.

-Lu-Lucia- susurro este cayendo de rodillas- No puede ser, ella está puede ser cierto, pero que hace aquí este castillo es de los Dragneel no puede ser…- susurraba con los ojos abiertos como platos- Debo estar alucinando…-

.

-Espera Lucy y Natsu se enamoraron a primera vista- pregunto la niña al ver a la chica que leía el libro, esta sonrió y asintió.

-Vaya fue cosa del destino que ellos se enamoraran- rió el niño cuando la chica hablo.

-Quizás pero los dos no sabían que cruel destino llevaban en sus manos por la culpa de sus familias-

-Y que pasó sigue contando- dijo la niña sonriéndole a la chica, esta sonrió.

-Bueno sigamos con la historia…-

.

-GRAY TÚ TARADO SABES LO QUE HICISTE- gritaba Lucy correteando al peli negro por toda la casa.

-Ahora que hice- contesto este nervioso.

-Cállate…-grito Lucy lanzándole energía de luz las cuales Gray a penas duras podía esquivar, Levy se estaba muriendo de risa al ver tal espectáculo, entonces entro en la habitación loa albina.

-Que pasa aquí, Lucy que traes puesto…-pregunto molesta Grandine, Lucy y Gray se detuvieron y observaron a la mujer quien a lado de ella estaba Charle y Wendy.

-Grandine…. Yo bueno esto- tartamudeo la rubia cuando Levy intervino.

-Hacíamos una obra de teatro, Gray y Lucy son una pareja de enamorados, la cual están peleando por que él es un mujeriego jejeje…-

-Oye eso no es justo- replico el peli negro, en eso Grandine observó a Lucy.

-Que pasa no me crees Grandine-susurro la rubia, entonces atrás de ella apareció un hombre, Levy se paró de inmediato e inclino la cabeza, por otro lado Gray y Lucy se pusieron pálidos.

-Regresaste padre- agrego Levy mirando al peli naranja que traía un saco.

-Si a penas- dijo este cuando observo a la rubia- Como has estado Lucy…-

-Muy bien… gracia por preguntar Gildartz- esta inclino la cabeza entonces Gildartz observo a Gray serio.

-Acaso no sabes que ella no puede salir a la ciudad sin la peluca- replico el peli naranja molesto, Gray solo torció la boca.

-Él no tiene la culpa, Gildartz yo fui la que salió así no lo regañes- contesto Lucy molesta, cuando la mirada de enojo se posó en ella, sintió un escalofrió pues Gildartz era su maestro de batalla, le enseño desde muy chica a utilizar la magia y el poder del Dragón Slayer, por lo cual lo respetaba mucho.

-Lucy ya habíamos hablado de esto, también me entere que Grandine te deja salir a veces así, conoces las reglas si quieres pasearte por ahí, debes al menos ponerte la peluca, si no…-

-Reglas, reglas, y más reglas porque Gildartz que hice para merecer esto- Lucy se enojó, sabía aunque debía callar pero no era una prisionera o delincuente- Porque debo ocultar mi pelo, porque no puedo acercarme ni siquiera al palacio, no tienes el derecho de exigirme las cosas porque no eres…-

-Lucy- grito Grandine entonces ella paró, observo la cara de todos, los cuales la miraban impresionados, Lucy apretó los dientes y salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar a nadie, Gray salió detrás de ella, mientras que los otros se quedaron en silencio.

-Levy ve a dormir es tarde- ordeno Gildartz la peli azul asintió se acercó a este y le dio un beso en la mejillas, despidiéndose de los demás salió de la habitación, Gildartz se acercó la puerta y suspiro.

-A veces pienso que deberíamos castigarla- rompió el silencio Charle.

-Charle-

-No podemos hacer eso, sabes porque no es así- susurro Grandine sirviendo un plato de comida, después lo puso en la mesa- Oye te quedaras ahí ven a comer…- Gildartz se sentó en la mesa, Wendy se sentó a lado de su madre, mientras charle se puso arriba de la mesa con las manos cruzadas.

-Entonces a que acuerdo llegaron- pregunto Grandine seria, Gildartz dejó de comer y observo a la mujer.

-Han decidido, no hemos decidido decirle mañana, el día en que calló el reino- Grandine y Wendy se exaltaron, ya era un hecho.

-Pero no creo que-

-Grandine para eso la entrenamos y protegimos, para que un día pudiéramos reconstruir el reino, y derrotar a la familia Dragneel recuerdas- agrego este observando a la mujer, esta solo suspiro, Wendy por otro lado solo agacho la cabeza.

-Pues yo digo que ella no está lista- agrego Charle los tres la voltearon a ver- Bueno piénsenlo, hacerse cargo de repente de un reino no es algo como decirlo, mucha responsabilidad y más para ella-

-Pero al saber la verdad quizás madure- agrego Gildartz volviendo a comer, Grandine solo observo al vacío, ella no quería ese destino para ella, pero después de todo no se puede dejar de ser lo que llevas en la sangre.

.

.

-Lucy Oe estás enojada- pregunto Gray tocando en su puerta.

-LARGO NO QUIERO VER A NADIE- grito esta, Gray rió y se fue a su cuarto, Lucy estaba boca arriba en su cama, no podía creer que le había respondido a Gildartz pero no pudo aguantar.

-Que pasa conmigo- susurro entonces observo su mano y sonrió- Se llama Natsu ese chico, que es este sentimiento- susurro cuando toco su pecho, los latidos eran muy rápidos, sintiendo un lindo calor en el pecho- Natsu, que mal que no lo volveré a ver…-

Se puso triste entonces se quedó dormida.

.

.

-No puede ser padre, me niego a eso- grito el Dragneel pegando en la mesa, Igneel lo observo y se paró enojado.

-Natsu calla tú lengua, y no daré marcha atrás te casarás con Lissana en tres días y no quiero discutir, al igual que Juvia deben asentar cabeza, y unir a los tres reinos…-

-Eres….- susurro Natsu furioso y salió de la habitación, Igneel miró por la ventana, en la fiesta había anunciado que la boda de sus hijos sería en tres días, lo cual sus hijos no lo tomaron bien, pero debía calamar la ira de los reinos y la mejor forma era uniéndose y olvidar la guerra de 10 años antes.

Natsu caminaba furioso por los pasillos, si su padre era un hombre al cual temer, desde muy niños jamás mostró cariño por él o su hermanita, su madre por otro lado siempre estaba pensativa pero de vez en cuando jugaba con ellos, siempre les decía que su padre llevaba un pecado el cual nunca lo dejaría en paz.

-Demonios-

-Natsu- lo nombre una chica, Natsu volteó y vio a la chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules, la cual llevaba un vestido blanco con lila, ella era la chica con la que uniría su vida- Está todo bien, te ves enojado…-

Claro estaba enojado, furioso, pero Lissana no tenía la culpa- No te preocupes no es nada…-

-Bueno quería ver si…. Salíamos a pasear un rato- susurro esta sonrojada, Natsu inclino la cabeza.

-Perdón, pero le prometí a Juvia que saldríamos los dos juntos, discúlpame-

-No te preocupes, bueno aprovechare para medirme el vestido de boda- agrego está sonriendo, Natsu sonrió levemente, entonces Lissana se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No vemos Natsu-

El peli rosa se quedó ahí estático, cuando empezó a caminar, Lissana era su amiga de la infancia pero nunca lo pudo ver de otra forma, y ahora serían marido y mujer, entró a su cuarto y se sentó en el sillón sacando un antifaz, se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Esa chica, que me hizo- susurro cuando olió el antifaz, pues cuando la extraña chica se había ido, esta no se llevó su antifaz, el corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido, sentía como si el fuego de su interior lo quemará en un cálido sentimiento- Te encontrare mi bella fugitiva…-

-Natsu nos vamos- entró Happy volando, junto a Juvia la cual estaba sonrojada.

-Si claro Happy, Juvia que te pasa tienes fiebre- pregunto este posando su mano en la frente de su hermana, está negó y sonrió.

-Nii-san vamos antes de que nuestro padre se enteré- agregó está saliendo de la habitación, Natsu sonrió cuando Happy lo vio con una sonrisa pícara.

-Natsu de quién es ese antifaz-

Natsu se sonrojo y guardo el antifaz- N-N-Nada Happy vamos si no, no saldremos- saliendo de la habitación, el minino solo sonrió.

.

.

-CANA POR DIOS COMO SE TE OCURRE- grito Gildartz furioso, la castaña solo bufo-SALIR CON CONDES PARA ENTRAR AL CASTILLO ESTAS LOCA-

-BUENO SI ME SACARÁS DE VEZ EN CUANDO NO ME ABSTENDRÍA HACER ESO- Replico esta, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Levy solo comían sin meter su cuchara, ya que cuando estos dos peleaban nadie los podía detener.

-Soy tú padre y a parte esa manera de beber-

-Claro dónde estabas durante este tiempo eh, o claro estabas…-

-CANA- Grito Grandine haciendo callar a la castaña, esta agacho la cabeza y salió furiosa del comedor azotando la puerta.

-CANA no hemos terminado de hablar…- grito Gildartz saliendo detrás de su hija, todos siguieron comiendo, como siempre esos dos peleaban, Lucy termino de comer junto a Gray.

-Bueno después de presenciar este show nos vamos…-

-A donde van Lucy- pregunto Grandine observando como la rubia se ponía la peluca negra.

-Iré a ver a mi lindo limón trabajar, y de paso haga un show para entretenerme- sonrió esta, todos suspiraron, cuando Gray la abrazo por el cuello.

-Recuerda que no debes exagerar como el camello…-

-Mo ya lo sé no me hagas recordar eso otra vez…- se sonrojo Lucy, causando la risa de los presentes, entonces salio del comedor.

-Lucy debes llegar cuando este atardeciendo, debo enseñarte algo- agrego Gildartz quien salía de un habitación, Lucy asintió.

-Siento haberte gritado y dicho eso- susurro está saliendo de la casa junto con Gray, Gildartz observo como la chica se desvanecía entre los arboles "Reina Layla se parece mucho a usted"…

.

.

-Lucy puedes quedarte quieta- agrego Gray quien estaba haciendo unas esculturas de hielo para unos nobles.

-Mo vamos a divertirnos- susurro esta, Gray solo suspiro esta inflo sus mejillas- Bueno entonces cantare…-

-Lira- Lucy invoco a su espíritu celestial la cual canta bellas canciones- Bien Lira es hora de cantar—

-Si como digas Lucy-san- susurro esta entonces Lucy y ella se pusieron en la calle cuando empezó a tocar su arpa ya cantar.

_Sueña, Sueña, con un hermoso atardecer…_

_En el cual tú y yo podamos ver….En donde no nos lastimemos con palabras…_

_Y solo nos trasmitamos nuestros sentimientos con miradas…_

_Por eso sueña, sueña, con ese ello atardecer, donde las personas no nos detengan…_

_Donde no nos separen, donde podamos ser felices…_

_Por eso sueña…._

Todos los que pasaban por ahí se quedaron oyendo la hermosa melodía, incluso Gray sonrió al escuchar cantar a Lira, Lucy sonreí esa canción, la hacía sentir cosas muy raras y lindas, y porque las canciones de Lira podían hacer ver los sentimientos de uno.

-Quiero saber ese sentimiento de nuevo…-

.

.

-Mira Ni-san por allá- grito Juvia cuando escucho una hermosa melodía, corriendo hacia la multitud, Natsu sonrió junto con Happy, por alguna razón Juvia estaba muy animada ese día, fueron a donde estaban muchas personas y cuando se acercaron, observaron a una chica con extrañas ropas cantando y tocando el arpa, los dos se quedaron escuchando la hermosa melodía.

-Hermoso- susurro Natsu cuando pudo notar a una chica peli negra que sonreía con la canción, por algún motivo se le hizo conocida y se acordó, era la que había escapado, y la que olía como su hermosa fugitiva.

-Ella-susurro pero entonces un hombre se acercó a ellas dos, Natsu se puso tenso y Juvia lo notó.

-Ni-san que pasa- susurro esta cuando notó como el hombre agredía a las dos chicas- Que hace, Juvia piensa que es un aprovechado-

-Porque hacen su show en este lugar eh- agrego el peli negro, Lucy solo frunció el ceño, y Lira se ocultó tras de ella.

-Por lo que se esta no es tu calle o acaso ya la compraste…- agrego la rubia sonriendo, el hombre se enojó y la tomo de la blusa.

-Maldita sabes con quien hablas…-

-O si con un asqueroso duque, así que- susurro esta cuando pateo el estómago del hombre, este la soltó- Y no me importa saberlo, para mi todos son iguales…-

-MALDITA- grito este, cuando iba a lanzar un ataque, Natsu se puso tenso, Juvia se quedó en shock cuando vio a ese peli negro que salía a defender a la peli negra.

-Perdona pero no permito que lastimes a mi amado limón- susurro este, entonces desvió el ataque del hombre.

-Gray- susurro Lucy entonces se enojó- Porque te entrometes eh…-

-Cállate- entonces Gray notó como unos hombres venían- Corramos- agrego jalando a Lucy y sacándola de ese show, los hombres la empezaron a perseguir.

-MALDITOS REGRESEN…-

-espera que se supone este show Duque- susurro el peli rosa, cuando el hombre se quedó blanco del susto.

-Príncipe Natsu…-

.

.

-Ahora tú vete por allá- grito Gray empujando a Lucy a otro callejón, Lucy siguió corriendo, dirigiéndose a la parte fantasma de la ciudad, pero ya no veía a nadie que la persiguiera, entonces se detuvo cercas del rió llegando a unas casas abandonadas donde la vegetación ya había tomado el lugar.

-Creo que fue muy lejos- susurro cuando observo algunas flores, sonrió y las olio- Mis sentidos de Dragón Slayer están siendo mejores- susurro cuando se quitó la peluca y su cabello rubio se movió con el viento.

-Te encontré- susurro alguien cuando ella volteó lista para atacar, pero en vez de eso se sonrojo, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza- Mi fugitiva…-

Susurro Natsu sonrojado, al observar a la chica sin la peluca, esta estaba en medio de una casa abandonada, y la vio cuando se quitó la peluca, y tenía razón era la chica rubia, le cual no había podido quitarse de la cabeza.

-Q-que hace aquí un noble- pregunto Lucy aun con la cara sonrojada, Natsu se exalto cuando esos hermosos ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos, los dos apartaron la mirada, cada vez que se veían una chispa nacía, que lograba que ellos sintieran cosas muy lindas y raras.

-Esto…porque golpeaste al hombre- pregunto Natsu, Lucy se sorprendió.

-Lo viste-

-Claro nunca había visto tal espectáculo-sonrió el peli rosa, Lucy agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno quería pasarse de listo, con mi amiga-

-La que cantaba-

-Si ella pero no pasó nada,- Lucy lo observo como ese chico provocaba esa corriente eléctrica en ella, era muy apuesto y sus ojos eran como los de un dragón, se sonrojo aún más que tanto su tonta cara se podía volver roja.

-Esto- hablo Natsu Lucy lo miró- Tú nombre es…-

-A bueno, Lucy…- susurro la rubia sonriendo.

-Lucy-

Natsu sintió un brinco en el corazón, la sonrisa de esa chica le encanto, entonces se acercó a ella quedando enfrente, cercas de ella, Lucy se quedó inmóvil cuando Natsu toco su mejillas, cuando su piel la toco, sintió como si ardiera su cuerpo, le agrado esa sensación de calidez, entonces observo a Natsu el cual sonrió.

-Yo soy Natsu-

-Natsu "Verano"- pensó la chica cuando los dos solo se observaron, las palabras no salían, lo único que querían era contemplarse.

-De donde eres- susurro Natsu cuando Lucy despertó de su sueño, se alejó de él, Natsu se extrañó entonces reacciono sonrojado.

-Lo-lo siento por tocarte-

-E no bueno no es eso…- susurro esta cuando lo volvió a mirar- Eres un chico extraño cuántos años tienes-

-18 años y tú-

-17 años, eres más grande que yo jajaja- se burló Lucy cuando observo que estaba atardeciendo- Rayos debo irme- grito cuando empezó a correr pero Natsu la detuvo de la mano, esta se sorprendió por el acto del chico.

-Puedo volverte a ver- pregunto Natsu, Lucy sintió una enorme felicidad quería volver a verlo y lo haría.

-Si está bien-

-Te veo mañana aquí al atardecer…- contesto Natsu cuando soltó su mano, Lucy asintió y se echó a correr, una sonrisa tonta estaba en la cara del pali rosa, sintiendo aun el calor que sintió al tocar la mejilla de Lucy- Lucy, Lucy…- susurro su nombre tiernamente.

Cuando dio media vuelta regresando a donde había dejado a Juvia.

.

.

Lucy llego a la casa encontrándose con Gray todo embobado, Lucy lo vio y puso su cara muy cercas de la de él, aunque este ni lo notó.

-Oe amor mío te pasa algo-pregunto preocupada, cuando Gray salió de su mundo y la miró y sonrió agarrando sus mejillas- que te pasa…-

-Lo que pasa es que siento que encontrado a la mujer perfecta…-

-Ah- se soltó del agarre Lucy alzando una ceja- Que dices espera me engañas…-

-Ja bueno algo así…- respondió este sonrojado, Lucy sonrió y lo miró.

-Y bien de quien se trata, quien es la chica por la que me dejas- agrego esta con riendo, Gray la miró y sonrió.

-Se trata de…-

-Lucy Gray- los llamo Gildartz los dos chicos se pararon, entonces este suspiro- Es hora vamos- entonces los tres se dirigieron a una carreta donde empezaron a salir de la ciudad, Lucy se acomodó en el hombro de gray quedándose dormida, Gray observaba a Gildartz.

-Porque estamos saliendo de Goliac-

-Ya lo sabrás, entonces elegirás si sigues a lado de ella o te iras- las palabras de Gildartz resonaron en la mente de Gray el cual lo observo, y después vio a Lucy quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, tardaron tres horas en llegar a su destino cuando la carreta paró, los transportes no eran muy buenos para Lucy, ya que los poderes de Dragón Slayer empezaron a desarrollarse más rápido, Gray la cargo hasta que ella despertó.

-O despertaste mi bella durmiente- susurro Gray sonriendo, Lucy abrió los ojos y se incorporó bajando de los brazos del Fullbuster.

-Donde estamos- agrego cuando observo a Gildartz, Grandine, Wendy, Levy y Cana parados en frente de una reja, era de noche y la luna era lo único que iluminaba.

-Lucy es hora- agrego Grandine cuando trono los dedos, entonces la reja se abrió, Lucy sujeto la mano de Gray este la miró no entendía que pasaba, todos pasaron sin decir nada cuando llegaron a una tumba, que no tenía nombre y estaba destruido, alrededor de este habían tumbas rotas, Lucy sintió un escalofrió que le paso por la espina dorsal, cuando Gildartz se puso enfrente de la tumba y miro a la chica.

-Qué es esto…-

-Esto Lucy es el cementerio de la familia Heartfilia- empezó a decir Gildartz mirando a la rubia, quien estaba aturdida- La familia Heartfilia, no los reyes Layla y Jude Heartfilia una vez gobernaron Lunac, uno de los reinos más poderosos-

-Que dices Lunac nunca oí hablar de él-

-Exacto eso es porque el rey Dragneel quien gobierna Goliac, fue el que destruyo Lunac y mato a todos sus habitantes…- dijo Gildartz Lucy abrió enorme los ojos y observo la tumba que ya hacia enfrente de ella…

-Lucy, tú eres una sobreviviente de Lunac como nosotros… Tú eres…-

-La princesa de Lunac- dijo una voz de una chica que entraba- Eres la heredera al trono de Lunac, la única sobreviviente de la realeza, tú eres Lucia Heartfilia, la única sobreviviente de la familia real, tus dos hermanos mayores, y tú hermana menor fueron asesinados, eres la única heredera al trono de Lunac- termino de decir la chica peli roja mirando a una espantada Lucy, y aun sorprendido Gray.

-Erza- grito Gray quien observo como la chica se inclinó hacia Lucy.

-Después de que la familia real fuera asesinada, todo el reino se extermino sin excepción nosotros logramos escapar y sobrevivir es hora de vengarnos y salir entre las cenizas Lucia-sama- agrego un chico rubio.

-Majestad la encontré…-susurro Erza hincándose.

Todos se hincaron enfrente de Lucy, incluido Gildartz, cuando aparecieron unos chicos más o menos de su misma edad y se inclinaron.

-Su reino está listo para atacar a Goliac, princesa Lucia Heartfilia, nosotros la seguiremos y haremos de Goliac sin futuro, y Lunac volverla a renacer de entre las cenizas…- grito Gildartz al observa a la rubia quien seguía sujetada de la mano de Gray.

Gray estaba en shock, miró a Lucy quien estaba igual o peor que él.

-No, no es cierto…- susurro Lucy antes de desplomarse, Gray la sostuvo.

-Princesa- gritaron todos acercándose a esta, Gray observo como lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla de su amiga, entonces sintió una punzada en le pecho.

"La princesa de Goliac, su reino destruido por Lunac, Juvia porque pasa esto" pensó este cargando a Lucy.

"Yo soy… la princesa de un reino destruido"…

.

.

Natsu está en su cama mirando el antifaz de Lucy y sonriendo, oliéndola ya que el olor seguía presente.

-Lucy, quiero verte- susurro con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, Happy solo observaba a su amigo.

-Natsu, seguro que estás bien- pregunto con una gotita de sudor, si bien el Neko no sabía nada de amor.

.

.

Juvia tiene una rosa hecha de hielo, sonríe y mira a la luna llena.

-Gray-sama, Juvia quiere volverlo a ver- susurro la chica con un leve rubor en su rostro.

.

.

-La princesa ha descubierto su cruel pasado- susurro una chica observando una muñeca hecha de paja, la cual la pone en un pilar de madera- Pero se ha encontrado con su enemigo, el cual ha capturado su corazón-

-La guardiana ha llegado hasta su princesa, la cual su corazón duda….¿Deberá matar a su amante quizás?- empieza reír macabramente, haciendo que la chimenea se prenda- Todo de acuerdo al plan, lucia Heartfilia pronto estarás en mis manos, jajajaja-

.

.

-Natsu- susurro Lucy mientras las imágenes de su cruel pasado regresaron como un tifón.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio, Lucy se entero que es la heredera de Lunac y se llama Lucia Heartfilia, ahora deberá vengar a su reino y renacer entre las cenizas de un cruel pasado...<p>

Natsu deberá casarse en tres dias pero al parecer la rubia le ha robado el corazón, Juvia esta enamorada de Gray ...

Gray debe tomar una descision ya que Juvia es la princesa de Goliac, y Lucy es la la princesa de Lunac... que descisión tomará ?

Suspenso Mina espero sus Reviews :3

**Para el otro capítulo Gruvia y Nalu y la explicación de la rosa de hielo que tenía Juvia :3**

_**Siguiente Capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Mi amante es mi Enemigo.**_

_**Sinceramente el destino no esta de nuestro lado, quizás fue un error el avernos encontrado no lo crees...**_

_**Mina nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :3 **_


	4. Chapter 3 Mi amante es mi enemigo

**Hola Chicos se que me tarde en actualizar pero bueno la inspiración no llegaba y ustedes saben eso momentos no xD**

**Pero le straigo un genial episodio que espero y disfrutenn, sin más que decir empecemos...**

****Cierto y ya que prometí a una lectora que habría maratón lo cumpliré, chicos haré maratón de este fic :3 termina el maratón el Martes así que espero y la noticia les agrade :D****

**~Neko empieza la historia~**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Mi amante es mi Enemigo.<strong>

-Con que princesa eh-susurro Gray mientras observaba a una dormida Lucy quien no había despertado ni cuando habían regresado a la casa, observo su rostro el cual se notaba tenso y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, acerco su mano y limpio las lágrimas.

-No ha despertado-entró a la habitación Erza la cual llevaba una espada en la mano- Espero y la princesa este bien-

-Dejando de lado eso Erza, como es que tú…-

-No fue fácil, después de que saliste del reino yo me quede unos tres o cuatro años más, nuca imagine encontrarme de nuevo contigo, Gray-

SE hizo un silencio incomodo sin embrago Scarlet miraba con seriedad al peli negro.

-¿Que eres de ella?- pregunto de repente la peli roja Gray la observo serió- Que eres de la princesa Lucia-

-Deja de llamarla así es Lucy no Lucia-

-Como sea ¿Qué eres de ella?, más bien estarás con ella en esto, la revolución ella es la princesa de Lunac y tú que vas hacer Gray-

Gray agacho la mirada al recordar lo vivido esa tarde.

**FLASH BACK DE GRAY**

-Demonios Lucy a donde se fue- susurro Gray mientras pasaba por esas calles que parecían laberintos, iba muy cercas del rio cuando su mirada se desvió a una chica que esra acosada por un tipo.

-Deje a Juvia en paz- pidió la peli azul al hombre que la agarraba de la mano.

-Suelta a Juvia- grito el gatito azul el cual era sujetado de la cola por otro hombre.

-Je una chica noble lo mejor para jugar un rato-respondió el hombre que sujetaba a la peli azul, esta apretó los ojos.

-No Natsu-nisan- susurro Juvia cuando el hombre que la sostenía fue pateado- Eh-

-Oe- Gray miró al tipo con una mirada asesina- Que crees que le haces a la señorita-

-Tú eres- susurro la peli auzl al observar al chico peli negro enfrente de ella, un sonrojo apareció en su cara.

-Eh maldito- grito el hombre cuando lo iba a golpear, Gray junto sus mano.

-ICE MAKE LANZA- ataco este haciendo que el tipo cayera al rio, el otro soltó a Happy.

-Rayos un mago me largo-grito escapando como un vil cobarde.

-Qué es eso- grito Happy al observar al chico peli negro- Un mago…-

-Eso estuvo cercas- río el Fullbuster al acercarse a la chica la cual estaba de rodillas- Madam nos volvemos a ver-

-Gray-sama…-susurro Juvia al momento que Gray le agarro la mano para ponerla de pie, los dos se contemplaron lo cual la peli azul aparto su mano más sonrojada- Juvia le agradece-

-Bueno…esto… que haces afuera del palacio, las niñas bonitas no deben salir de sus casa- agrego Gray riendo, Juvia agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Oye no hables a Juvia así- grito Happy al ponerse enfrente del Fullbuster.

-UN EXCEED- grito al observar al minino que flotaba- Espera que…-

-Esto Gray-sama- susurro Juvia Gray la miró- Usted vive por aquí, es decir…-

-O si de hecho vivo a fueras de la ciudad- agrego al sobarse la cabeza.

-Pasa algo-

-No es que nunca pensé que tú bueno…-

Juvia sonrió amargamente- Usted no le agrado Juvia-

-No es eso- agregó rápidamente el Fullbuster- Es solo que … ah me rindo la verdad quería volver a verte-

-Eh- el sonrojo de la chica pálida se hizo muy evidente mientras Gray se le acerco y toco su mejilla.

-Juvia me alegro el verte de nuevo- susurro este al acariciar la mejilla de la chica, la cual estaba hipnotizada por los ojos de este- Pasa algo…-

-Es que Juvia no sabe, piensa que este Juvia loca- susurro este acercando su cara a la del Fullbuster el cual no se movió- Usted cree en el amor a primera vista-

-Eh- contesto Gray a pocos centímetros de la cara de la peli azul, cuando sus labios estaban muy cercas.

-JUVIA QUE HACES- el grito de Happy los regreso a la realidad, el minino se puso enfrente de Juvai tratando de protegerla- Juvia es la princesa de Goliac debe respetarla-

-Princesa-

-Happy- el grito de Juvia asusto al minino el cual se alejó de ella, Juvia miró a Gray preocupada, pero se encontró con la sonrisa del peli negro-Gray-sama-

-Interesante- agrego este separándose de la peli azul- Eres la princesa-

-Juvia no sabe que decir-

-No importa- Juvia alzo la cabeza al escuchar al peli negro el cual le sonreía- Si eres una princesa me alegro conocerte Juvia-

-Gray-sama-

-Es mejor que regreses, mi bella damisela- susurro Gray al juntar sus manos y crear una rosa- Para ti espero que te guste-

Juvia sonrió y agarro la flor sonrojada- Gracias Gray-sama-

-Quisiera volverá verte- se apresuró a decir Gray a lo cual Juvia asintió.

-Juvia lo esperara mañana en este mismo lugar, nadie conoce a Juvia pues casi nunca estoy afuera de este, pero Juvia cree que aquí nadie los verá, está bien…-

-Claro te veo mañana, Juvia…-susurro Gray al acercarse y depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica, la cual abrió enorme los ojos- Nos vemos- y diciendo esto el chico salió de la vista de los dos presentes, Juvia cayó de rodillas sonrojada y sonriendo.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH JUVIA SABES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- grito Happy al ser testigo de esa escena.

-Juvia es feliz- susurro la peli azul al observar la rosa de hielo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-GRAY- el grito de Scarlet lo saco de sus pensamientos, Gray alzo la mirada al observar a la Scarlet suspirar- Bien me voy avisa cuando la princesa despierte- diciendo esto Erza salió de la habitación, Gray se agarró la cabeza, no podía creer que la chica de la cual estaba interesado de una forma que ni el mismo se lo explicaba era la enemiga de su propia amiga-hermana.

-Que está pasando- susurro en ese momento Lucy despertó gritando- Lucy- grito Gray al sostener a la rubia la cual pataleaba y se sacudía con miedo.

-AAAHHH PAPÁ MAMÁ NO, SULETAME EL LOS MATO, EL MATO A JULIAN A MIRIAM, A MIS HERMANOS EL LOS MATO, ÉL…- Lucy se zangoloteaba mientras Gray logró abrazarla.

-Lucy soy yo Gray… cálmate… cálmate- susurro Gray acariciando su cabello, Lucy lo sujeto de la playera su respiración se calmó, y sus músculos se relajaron, observo al peli negro el cual le sonrió- Estas mejor-

-Gray- susurro Lucy, las lágrimas aparecieron, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del peli negro- Yo lo recordé todo- susurro- Yo lo vi, mi padre, mi mamá siendo traspasada por esa fecha, el castillo en llamas, mis hermanos…con…con sangre-

-Lucy tranquila- susurro Gray al separarse de ella- Todo está bien-

-Gray soy…. Porque lo olvide porque olvide todo- agrego está agachando la cabeza, Gray apretó los dientes- Por favor no me dejes sola, yo no soportaría estar sola…-

-No te preocupes no pienso irme de aquí vale-

-Gracias- una sonrisa leve apareció en los labios de la ahora Heartfilia, retomando de nuevo el sueño.

.

.

-Natsu, estás bien- pregunto Lissana al observar al chico el cual miraba fijamente hacia el jardín, Natsu la observo y asintió.

-Lo siento que decías Lissana-

-Decía que creo que sería mejor que las rosas de la ceremonia fueran blancas, no sé qué opinas-

-Yo... no se- susurro Natsu al agachar la cabeza, no quería saber nada de la boda, el solo imaginar que dentro de dos días él estaría unido a una persona que no amaba era horrible, no odiaba a Lissana pero como estar con ella cuando él amaba a otra "¿Amaba?" pensó el peli rosa al pararse de su asiento- Yo…-

-Natsu pasa algo malo- se preocupó la albina, Natsu movió la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero me voy te veo luego- y diciendo esto salió del jardín, Lissana agacho la cabeza triste, sabía que le peli rosa la quería pero como una hermana, sin embrago ella esperaba que en un futuro surgiera el sentimiento de amor como lo que ella sentía hacia él, pero nunca sucedió eso y ahora los dos se casarían por la promesa de sus padre lo cual era peor.

-Lissana-san- la voz de la peli azul la saco de sus pensamientos, la albina observo a Juvia la cual se acercó a paso lento debido al vestido que llevaba, Lissana se paró e inclinó la cabeza- Y mi Oni-san-

-Él se fue dijo que volvía al rato- susurro Lissana poniendo una sonrisa forzada.

-Ya veo-

-Juvia Lissana- Lyon apareció en el jardín, Juvia se puso tensa cuando este se acercó a ella- Hola-

-Hola Lyon-sama Juvia no lo había visto-

Lyon sonrió y agarro la mano de la peli azul- Tenía que arreglar un asunto, de hecho yo tampoco te eh visto desde el baile- respiro- Nos casaremos en dos días lo sabes-

Juvia agacho la cabeza asintiendo, Lissana se paró de su asiento.

-Yo los dejo solos- y diciendo esto salió de la vista de los chicos los cuales se quedaron completamente solos.

-Juvia estás bien con esto- la pregunta repentina del albino la impresiono- Sabes no puedes ser forzada hacer algo que no quieres-

-Lyon-sama-

-Yo en verdad te amo pero…- una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro del peli blanco- Pero no puedo obligarte a quererte-

-La promesa de nuestros padres Juvia entiende eso, pero Juvia lo siente Lyon-sama Juvia en verdad…- pero no continuo pues Lyon la calló con un dedo.

-Lo sé pero solo quiero tú felicidad- diciendo esto beso su mano y se empezó alejar de ella- Lo que decidas lo respetare, pero si decides casarte conmigo, tratare de hacerte feliz mi linda chica de agua-

Juvia se quedó sola en el jardín, se sentó en la silla en donde Natsu y Lissana estaban tomando el té y agarro su pecho.

-Lyon-sama Juvia quiere soñar aunque sea una vez- susurro mirando al cielo- Quiere soñar un poco más con Gray-sama, Juvia ama a Gray-sama lo siento Lyon-sama-

.

.

Natsu corrió a su cuarto y soltó una sonrisa tonta, tomó de nuevo el antifaz y lo olió, no cabía duda esa chica rubia había tomado algo de él que ya no le ´pertenecía.

-Lucy, acaso ¿Me enamore de ti?- susurro al guardar el antifaz en su cajón- Ya quiero verte de nuevo mi linda fugitiva-

.

.

-Algo paso no es así- pregunto la reina al entrar al cuarto de su esposo, Igneel la observo- O es verdad hoy es el día no es así donde tú pecado vuelve a tomar forma-

-Cuida tú lengua Polyuska- la voz del hombre sonó en toda la habitación la peli rosa solo rio.

-No quiero eso para mis hijos- agrego- No quiero que se casen así, no eh sido la mejor madre peo no deseo eso, quiero que anules la boda-

-YO SOY EL REY Y SE HACE LO QUE DIGO ME ENTENDISTE-

-Como siempre posesivo, y queriendo manipular a la gente- susurro está dándole la espalda al hombre- Es por eso que la guerra de hace diez años paso, no cabe duda que al final ni siquiera tú la tuviste- diciendo esto la peli rosa salió de la habitación, Igneel lanzo sus cosas al piso, y pego en la mesa.

-Maldición si ese estúpido no se hubiera entrometido…- susurro de sus manos empezaron a aparecer llamas- Ella hubiera sido mía, ella era mía el me la quito, me quería quitar todo-

.

.

-El ego humano es enorme, por eso…- puso un muñeco de piedra en uno de los pilares- Por eso sucedió lo inevitable…-

.

.

-Como está ella-pregunto Erza al ponerse de pie, Gray había estado con Lucy toda la noche, el suspiro y la miró- ya veo creo que fue muy duro el saberlo…-

-Porqué ahora Erza- susurro Gray, Scarlet lo miró seria- Porqué llegar y decirle todo eso a Lucy, ella no tenía idea ni siquiera recordaba nada, no sabes cómo…-

-Es su misión Gray- grito Scarlet al ponerse de pie- Crees que nosotros no perdimos cosas, todos sacrificamos cosas Gray, pusimos nuestro futuro en las manos de la princesa, ahora ella debe cumplir con su deber, debe vengar a su reino-

-Ella no tiene ese derecho…- agrego Gray apretando los dientes, erza sonrió.

-No quiero oír eso de un hombre que escapo del reino de Ice, porque escapaste Gray-

-No escape solo seguí mi propio camino-

-Bueno sigue tu camino y no te entrometas en el nuestro- agrego Scarlet parándose enfrente de él-Lucia es nuestro futuro y no dejare que arruines nuestros planes-

-Lucy ella no es una arma ni un títere y si ella no quiere, que harán la obligarán- agrego Gray serió con una cara terrorífica, Erza apretó los dientes.

-Es su deber y si tú te entrometes- se puso en guardia para pelear- Yo te…-

-Deténganse- La voz de la rubia los interrumpió Erza y Gray observaron a la chica que apareció.

-Lucy-

-Majestad- Erza se incoó- Ha despertado cómo se siente-

-Esto por favor no hagas eso- sonrió nerviosa- Es vergonzoso-

-Lo siento pero debo respeto princesa-

-Lucy deja eso de princesa, bueno ahora no tiene chiste- susurro está volteando su cabeza, erza se levantó y sonrió.

Lucia me llamo erza Scarlet, y yo seré su guardiana- agrego la peli roja al tomar la mano de la rubia.

-Guardiana- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Así es la protegeré, de hecho desde que usted era un bebe, yo ya era la elegida para protegerla… pero el día que el reino calló yo no estaba, yo lo siento princesa por no protégela como merecía-

-Esto no te preocupes- susurro Lucy sonriendo- Pero deja eso de princesa y de Lucia es extraño-

-Lo siento la incomode-

-No es eso pero, soy Lucy me gusta ese nombre, si no es molestia podrías decirme así Erza-

-Como ordene majestad-

-Oye Amor que harás ahora- pregunto Gray interviniendo en la conversación.

-Yo no sé estoy confundida yo…-

-Amor- susurro erza sonrojada observando a los chicos- Us…ustedes son lo siento, no sabía que …-

-Erza no te hagas ideas equivocadas- agrego Lucy sonriendo- Él y yo solo somos amigos, es solo que bueno nos gusta llevarnos así es un hábito…-

-Cierto ella es mi medio limón, solo eso…- agregó Gary la quitarse la ropa.

-Ponte ropa Gray- susurraron la dos chicas al unísono, en eso entró Levy y Cana.

-Chicas- agrego Lucy quien fue abrazada por Levy.

-Lucy lo siento por no saber eso…-

-Levy-

-Vaya Lucy si que metiste la pata, digo princesa- agrego la castaña Lucy la miró seria- Que-

-Levy no sabía pero tú Cana- se separó de la peli azul- Lo sabias todo-

-Así es- Cana se dirigió a la cocina tomando el licor de esta- Yo lo sabía por eso mi padre nunca estaba con nosotras, él quería cumplir su promesa de salvar el reino, demonios Lucy sabes que por eso él nunca estuvo aquí, por ti así que ahora- Cana azoto el jarrón en la mesa sorprendiendo a los presentes- Mas te vale luchar, quiero ver acción Lucia Heartfilia, que Lunac nuestro reino renazca-

-CANA- grito Gray, la castaña lo miró enojada- Ella no hará lo que ustedes dicen-

-No lo decides tú Gray- intervino la peli roja- La princesa decidirá, princesa… Lucy usted debe entender nuestra posición, nosotros queremos venganza, mujeres, hombres, niños, magos murieron ese día majestad, debemos contraatacar, debemos derrumbar a Goliac-

-Oye no decidas eso por ti misma-

-Gray todos los sobrevivientes de Lunac estamos listos, tú que eres aquí estas a favor o en contra-

-Yo-

-CALLENSE TODOS- grito Lucy haciendo que todos la mirarán- Déjenme sola yo debo… no se qe hacer- susurro y salió corriendo.

-Lucy- grito Gray al seguirla pero la rubia salió como rayo de la casa- Lucy-

-Gray-

-Basta Erza casi peleamos no quiero pelear contigo- susurro este dirigiéndose a su cuarto cuando Erza lo detuvo.

-Algo tienes y no sabes que hacer- Erza suspiro- Debes decidir, esta no es tú guerra no eres de Lunac y no perdiste nada por Goliac, por eso si decides no estar con la princesa lo entenderé pero jamás volverás estar cercas de ella, pero si decides apoyarnos entonces estas dispuesto a morir por Lucy-

La pregunto lo tomó por sorpresa, Erza lo soltó y empezó alejarse de él.

-Yo estoy lista para morir por ella, pero y tú Gray que harás- y diciendo esto desapareció, Gray se desplomo y agarro su cara.

-Que hare, Juvia o Lucy las dos…- susurro para sí mismo.

.

.

Lucy llego al lado fantasma de la ciudad y se desplomo en el prado las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo por sus mejillas trato de detener las horribles imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Mi mundo se está despedazando poco a poco…- susurro al acostarse entre las flores y cerrando sus ojos, absorbiendo el aroma de las flores- dragón Slayer, Princesa, muerte que pasa con mi vida…-

.

.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- El rey apareció en el balcón de Juvia la cual platicaba con Lissana las dos se pararon- Lissana Natsu no estaba contigo…-

-Yo… él dijo que debía atender algo majestad-

-Ese imbécil no sabe sus obligaciones- susurro el peli rojo cuando Juvia lo miró.

-Mi hermano el necesita tiempo, Juvia piensa que está apresurando las cosas padre-

-Juvia yo sé que es lo mejor para ustedes- agregó este mirándola serio- No vuelvas a contestarme entendiste-

Juvia agacho la cabeza, Igneel la miró y salió del cuarto, las chicas suspiraron.

-Happy sal ya- susurro Juvia el minino salió debajo de la cama- Por poco nos descubre Juvia se moría de miedo-

-Fue divertido- rio la albina, Happy inflo sus mejillas.

-No es gracioso- resonó el minino al volar a la cama de la peli azul, Juvia miró a Lissana.

-Aceptara esta boda Lissana-san-

-Yo amo a Natsu pero….- calló por un momento- Él no siente lo mismo por mí, debo cumplir con mi deber real Juvia, como princesa debo hacerlo, y tú que piensas…-

-Juvia no sabe que decir- susurro la peli azul al mirar a la muralla, era cierto su deber de princesa estaba escrito incluso antes de nacer, sacrificar si felicidad por su reino, al igual que lo había hecho su madre, ella no amaba a su padre pero debió casarse con él, Natsu y ella lo sabían pero porque nunca se quisieron, jamás lo supieron solo sabían que tenían deberes reales que atender y cosas que sacrificar.

-Juvia estas bien-pregunto Lissana, Juvia sonrió y asintió.

-Juvia se retira debo ir a otro lado, nos vemos- y diciendo esto la peli azul salió del cuarto.

-A donde ira-

-No lo quieres saber- agrego el minino dejando confundida a la albina.

.

.

Lucy abrió los ojos, el atardecer estaba ya en el horizonte se incorporó y bostezo, cuando lo vio el chico peli rosa, el cual llevaba un traje rojo con negro y le sonreía.

-Natsu- susurro está creyendo que estaba soñando, el chico se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de ella- Que haces aquí…-

-Te dije que volvería y quedamos de vernos aquí no lo recuerdas- sonrió esta, Lucy se sonrojo al ver que era real, volteó la cabeza avergonzada, pero Natsu le tomo el mentón y la miró a los ojos seriamente.

-Que pasa…-susurro Lucy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Natsu al notar las lágrimas que rodaron por la mejilla de la rubia, Lucy se tocó la cara- alguien te lastimo-

-Esto…no es eso Natsu- sonrió la rubia al limpiarse las lágrimas- es solo que no tuve un buen día-

-Y a veo pero…- Natsu limpio con su ´pulgar la lágrima que calló por la mejilla de esta- No llores no me gusta verte así…-

-Natsu-

-ves te ves mejor así sin lágrimas en tu bello rostro- agregó este Lucy agacho la cabeza avergonzada, Natsu se alejó un poco de ella sonrojado, que había dicho- Yo…bueno lo siento si te incomode-

-No…no lo hiciste Natsu- susurro Lucy mirando las flores, un silencio se hizo entre los dos, ninguno se miraba.

-Porque llorabas Lucy-

-eh-

-Bueno nadie llora porque si- agrego este mirándola levemente sonrojado, Lucy lo miró triste.

-Yo…qué harías si te enterarás que eres algo que nunca creíste ser, y ahora todos dependen de ti-

-Eh a que te refieres-pregunto Natsu confundido, Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No olvídalo-

-No quiero Lucy- grito Natsu al acercar su cara a la cara de la rubia- Quiero entender todo de ti Lucy, yo…yo creo que me enamore de ti-

-Eh- Lucy abrió enorme sus ojos en eso el viento soplo levantando los pétalos de la flores del prado, Natsu tomó la cara de la rubia y la acerco a la suya-Nadie puede enamorarse…-

-Puede que creas que es una tontería pero…-susurro este al observar esos ojos marrones los cuales le parecían hermosos- Desde que te vi en el castillo, un sentimiento cálido se apodero de mí, no puedo sacarte de mi mente, han pasado poco días desde que te conocí pero…- se acercó a los labios de la rubia- Yo quiero creer eso Lucy… te quiero-

-Natsu- susurro Lucy acercándose también a él, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse.

-PRINCIPE- el grito del chico los interrumpió los dos voltearon a ver al peli azul que entraba en el prado- Que bien que lo encontré-

-Jellal- dijo Natsu al observar a su guardián que venía con otros dos guardias- Que haces aquí, más bien como me encontraste-

-bueno el rey me envió a buscarlo, Príncipe no debe salir sin mí, por favor entiéndalo…-

-Yo solo…-

-Príncipe- susurro Lucy, Natsu la volteó a ver la chica estaba mirándolo con sorpresa- Eres el príncipe-

-Lucy yo…-Natsu no supo que decir se paró y apretó los dientes, Lucy agacho la cabeza.

-No lo sabía madam, él es Natsu Dragneel Loxar príncipe de Goliac, futuro heredero del reino-

-Jellal, ya calla- ordeno Natsu Jellal calló, Natsu trato de acercarse a Lucy la cual se alejó de inmediato-Lucy déjame explicarte-

-Eres Dragneel- susurro está agarrando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, "Porque pasa esto, porque Natsu Dragneel, Dragneel, Dragneel, los que mataron a mi familia…. Natsu es mi enemigo, es mi enemigo… y él" en ese momento algo trono dentro del cuerpo de la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, y olió el aire alzo la cabeza "él se burló de mí, los Dragneel de nuevo me han hecho daño".

-Lucy-

-Dragneel- grito Lucy al ponerse de pie, sus ojos miraron fríamente al peli rosa, este recibió un dolor en el pecho al ver a la chica mirándolo de ese modo.

-Te divertiste conmigo, claro te casarás pronto, debió ser gracioso decir todo eso- agrego Lucy con una sonrisa macabra.

-No te equivocas yo…-

-CALLATE-

-No permitiré que hables así al príncipe insolente- agrego Jellal sacando su espada, Lucy lo miró seria.

-No quiero pelear muy pronto lo haremos, por ahora- miró a Natsu con la misma frialdad de hace unos momentos- Ahorren sus energías- se inclinó hacia Natsu- Me alegro conocerlo príncipe- y diciendo esto se echó a correr.

-Lucy- grito Natsu pero fue detenido por Jellal- SUELTAME Jellal-

-Lo siento pero me dieron la orden de llevarlo-

Natsu se enojó y prendió su mano- Suéltame o te haré carbón-

-Majestad no utilice los poderes de Dragón Slayer no quiero pelear con usted y no debo-

Natsu se relajó y apago su mano, cuando lo olió y se quedó helado.

-Que pasa majestad- pregunto Jellal al ver la expresión del Dragneel.

-Este olor, otro dragón Slayer... Jellal- susurro al ver por donde la chica había desaparecido.

.

.

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa discutiendo.

-Lucy no lo hará sé que no lo haría- defendía el Fullbuster, a lo que Erza solo lo miraba seria.

-Gray sabemos cómo te sientes pero es su deber- replicaba Gildartz, el peli negro golpeo en la mesa.

-Cálmense ne- trataba de que se relajarán la pequeña Wendy sin existo, Grandine suspiro ella estaba haciendo de comer, en eso entro alguien en la habitación haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Bienvenida- sonrió Levy pero se entristeció al ver a su amiga en ese modo, sin luz en sus ojos y con esa cara de decisión.

-Yo lo hare- agrego Lucy al pasar en medio de todos- Vengare a mis padres, vengare a mi pueblo, yo soy Lucia Heartfilia Yelik princesa de Lunac, y…- en eso sus ojos tomaron la forma de los de un dragón- Y soy la Dragón Slayer Celestial, derrotemos a Goliac…-

-Lucy, no sabes cuánto esperaba oír eso- sonrió Gildartz al acercarse a la rubia- Por fin los poderes de Dragón Slayer aparecieron-

-Así que esto es el olor de otro dragón Slayer- agrego Wendy olfateando el ambiente, Gray miró a su amiga la cual no lo demostraba pero ahí estaba, ella estaba sufriendo "No puedo abandonarla" pensó al ver como todos se inclinaban ante ella.

-Majestad sus órdenes- pregunto Erza Lucy miró a todos y sonrió.

-Hay una boda que arruinar- susurro poniendo una sonrisa triunfadora, "Natsu yo igual te amo, pero ahora eres mi enemigo y no tendré compasión por nadie, aunque me muera de tristeza, luchare por mi pueblo y mi reino"… pensó Lucy al ver a sus amigos dispuestas a luchar a su lado.

.

.

-Gray-sama no llega- susurro Juvia al notar que estaba ya oscureciendo.

-Quizás no venga vámonos Juvia- agrego Gajeel, Juvia movió la cabeza.

-No Gajeel-kun Juvia quiere esperar un poco más si-

-bien pero no creo que regrese majestad- susurro este volteándose, juvia miró al horizonte.

-"Gray-sama usted lo prometió, Juvia quiere verlo aunque sea por última vez…"-

.

.

-DEMONIOS- grito Natsu al arrojar un jarrón al piso, calló de rodillas- Lo eh arruinado todo-

.

.

-Mírala por fin la princesa decidió su destino- susurro la mujer al ver por el agua a la rubia la cual demostraba decisión y a la vez tristeza- Pero se enamoró de la persona incorrecta Mmmm…. Su guardiana esta lista para luchar por ella, pero necesita otro guardián, acaso ese chico-

Observo a los cuatro chicos los cuales estaban moviendo los hilos del destino.

-Solo un poco más y todo seguirá de acuerdo a mi plan jajajaja…. Goliac y Lunac serán míos- se carcajeo en la profundidad del bosque…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy a decidido pelear, y a revelado los poderes de Dragón Slayer, Gray que decidirá seguira a su amiga o se escapara con su amor que es Juvia, quienes más se verán involucrados, y Lyon que tiene que ver con Lucy...<strong>

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Capítulo 4: Presentación en la Boda.**_

_**Es hora... mi nombre es Lucia Heartfilia Yelik y yo eh venido a tomar venganza de mi reino...**_

**_Mina nos vemos mañana sean felices :3_**


End file.
